


Sherlolly Playlist Fiction Challenge

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beekeeping, Break Up, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Old Married Couple, Omega Molly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sherlock, Past Drug Use, Playlist Challenge, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sherlolly - Freeform, Single Parent Sherlock, Single Parents, Unilock, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Molly, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea if anyone else has done this, however, I figured I want to try and get prompts from songs on my Spotify playlist. So I am going to write a fic that deals with each of the songs. </p><p>Each of the fics is going to be the titles of the songs and may or not have the lyrics of the songs included. These songs just make me think of Sherlolly and if anyone has any suggestions of songs for me to add, please do comment and let me know. I am starting it now on September 5th,2016. I hope to be able to finish it by October 5th,2016. However if not by then, it will be finished as soon as I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlolly Playlist Fiction Challenge Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone else has done this, however, I figured I want to try and get prompts from songs on my Spotify playlist. So I am going to write a fic that deals with each of the songs. 
> 
> I may at any time switch out songs on my playlist and will also make those changes here. I may also switch songs around and re-order them as i do this on my playlists time to time. If I make such changes those will be reflected here as well. 
> 
> Each of the fics is going to be the titles of the songs and may or not have the lyrics of the songs included. These songs just make me think of Sherlolly.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions of songs for me to add, please do comment and let me know. I am starting it now on September 5th,2016. I hope to be able to finish it by October 5th,2016. However if not by then, it will be finished as soon as I can.

 

  Sherlolly Playlist Fiction Challenge

 I have no idea if anyone else has done this, however, I figured I want to try and get prompts from songs on my Spotify playlist. So I am going to write a fic that deals with each of the songs.

I may at any time switch out songs on my playlist and will also make those changes here. I may also switch songs around and re-order them as i do this on my playlists time to time. If I make such changes those will be reflected here as well. 

Each of the fics is going to be the titles of the songs and may or not have the lyrics of the songs included. These songs just make me think of Sherlolly.

If anyone has any suggestions of songs for me to add, please do comment and let me know. I am starting it now on September 5th,2016. I hope to be able to finish it by ~~October 5th,2016~~. However if not by then, it will be finished as soon as I can.

** As I update this, it is today November 6th and did not get the challenge completed in thirty days. Due to increased work irl and with the holidays coming up i had a lot of distractions on my end. Sorry but this list will get done I promise!!! **

  1. ~~Say Something - A Great Big World,Christina Agulera~~
  2. ~~White Flag - Dido~~
  3. ~~Unbreak My Heart - Toni Braxton~~
  4. ~~I'll Make Love to You - Boys II Men~~
  5. ~~Back At One - Brian McKnight~~
  6. ~~Someone To Love -Jon B, Babyface~~
  7. ~~With Arms Wide Open- Creed~~
  8. ~~Lay Your hands On Me- Bon Jovi~~
  9.   ~~Mandy Moore- Crush  (Minor Mystrade pairing mentioned)~~
  10. ~~Kiss From A Rose - Seal~~
  11.   ~~Cecilia And The Satellite- Andrew McMahon~~ Recogmended by  Soberdog
  12.   ~~Lay It All On Me - Rudimental featuring Ed Sheeran~~ Recogmended by  Soberdog
  13.   ~~Scars- Boy Epic~~
  14.  Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud
  15.  Passenger - Let Her Go
  16.  Borderline - Madonna
  17.  No Air- Jordin Sparks
  18.  Twisted- Keith Sweat
  19.  Angel Of Mine- Monica
  20.  My Boo - Usher, Alicia keys
  21.  Again - Janet Jackson
  22.  Crazy For You - Madonna
  23.  Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding
  24. The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees
  25.  Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5, Christina Agulera
  26.  One More Night - Maroon 5
  27.  Do I want To Know? - Artic Monkeys
  28.  Nothing Else Matters - Metallica
  29.  Love Will Show You Everything - Jennifer Love Hewitt
  30.  Ghost story -Sting



1.) I will be writing the fic while listening to the songs on my playlist.

  
2.) I will try to write a fic each of the thirty days for these thirty songs. I retain the discretion to change songs to fit my mood and do tend to change songs in my playlists constantly. 

  
3.) Each submission will be a one shot that will be in Drabble form or Ficlet. (drabbles of 100 words or less,Ficlets will be 1,500 words or more.)

  
4.) Lyrics for each song will be in the summary so others can understand the meaning of the song and the mood I am trying to convey with each Drabble/Ficlet.

  
5.) I will try and make links to the songs so they can be listened to while reading the Ficlet/Drabble. Unfortunately, not everyone has Spotify and can't go to my playlist to listen to it there so I will post links for the music per submission. in cases when I can't post a sample of the song or the lyrics are too long, they will be placed at the top of the chapter body.

  
6.) Comments are love, please comment if you like it or don't. Comments and suggestions always are appreciated whenever good or bad because it helps me write better.

  
7.) Enjoy! Thank you for selecting this to read and I hope it will be worth your time and energy.

Blessed Be! <3 Alexa


	2. Say Something - A Great Big World,Christina Aguilera

 

 

* * *

Say Something - A Great Big World,Christina Aguilera

* * *

 

"Say Something Lyrics"

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've FOLLOWED you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say SOMETHING, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm GIVING up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

 

Molly sat against her windowpane, the rain pounded as she sighed and was in deep thought. She was tired of it all. Just half hour before he had come into her flat and as always disrupted all her plans. Time and time again she wondered why she let him continue to break her heart. This time, it had been just so she could come into the morgue and get him some thumbs on her day off. 

By the time she got to Bart's and unlocked the Morgue for him, he had yet to arrive and now it was an hour later and she now looked out the window with a cooler with five different thumbs in the ice waiting for him. 

"The heart wants what the heart wants but I am so tired of wanting what I can never have. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just stop being such a masochist? "

Molly said this to herself as she closed her eyes and felt the tears come. She sighed and shook her head as she opened her eyes.

Molly was so lost in her thoughts, she had not heard the door open or hear the man who was standing in the doorway. He was about to speak when she spoke and he paused listening to her. He took in her silhouette and saw she now closed her eyes and looked truly sad. 

He observed her quietly as she then let out a sigh and he saw the tears in her eyes. Molly still had not heard him as she placed a fingertip the window sill and drew a heart and replied to herself. 

"I give up, he's broken me. I can't do it anymore."

Sherlock silently stepped forward as he looked at the words she had written 

M ❤ S 

Sherlock said nothing as he raised his own finger and Molly took a breath as she was embarrassed he had seen and possibly heard her.

Sherlock then wrote something and turned to look at her. As he did he caressed her cheek in the palm of his right hand and leaned in and kissed her lips softly. 

S ❤ M

"I'm sorry Please don't give up on me.  I'm still new to this relationship thing so I am going to make mistakes but, I love you, Molly.I want to be the one who makes you smile and I'm probably going to be a shit boyfriend but I can't deny it anymore. I love you. That's if you still can love me, Molly."

Sherlock told her as he then drew her into his embrace and both stood there with their eyes closed. He placed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you too Sherlock.I always will thank you for telling me finally, for having the courage to say something. " 

Neither heard John as he came to the door nor did they think of the thumbs on the table next to them as they just held each other. Both were only aware of the other as they looked at each other and Sherlock kissed Molly gently and both smiled. 

John turned to give them their privacy and smiled as he made his way out of Bart's to hail a cab. 

 

 

 


	3. White Flag - Dido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "White Flag"  
> I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,Or tell you that.  
> But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
> Where's the sense in that?
> 
> I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
> Or return to where we were
> 
> But I will go down with this ship  
> And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
> There will be no white flag above my door  
> I'm in love and always will be
> 
> I know I left too much mess and destruction  
> To come back again  
> And I caused nothing but trouble  
> I understand if you can't talk to me again
> 
> And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
> Then I'm sure that that makes sense
> 
> I will go down with this ship  
> And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
> There will be no white flag above my door  
> I'm in love and always will be
> 
> And when we meet  
> Which I'm sure we will  
> All that was there  
> Will be there still  
> I'll let it pass  
> And hold my tongue  
> And you will think  
> That I've moved on....
> 
> I will go down with this ship  
> And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
> There will be no white flag above my door  
> I'm in love and always will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to cry. *Tissue Warning* 
> 
> The song is about a breakup and keeping with that, this was born.

 

Cambridge University 1994

 

Molly Hooper was just finishing the lecture for her Dermatology and Pathology class with Professor Silver when 

 she had been bumped and she dropped her books on the floor. She blushed as she scrambled to pick up her books and retain some dignity. However, she paused as she saw a pair of black trainers and looked up into the eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen. Molly backed up as he shook his head and bent down handing her some of the papers and then without a word turned to leave. 

"Wait! thank you! you're the new student William right?"

Molly asked as she scrambled to follow him and he turned and looked down at her. His eyes were piercing her as he let out a snort. 

" I am William Holmes. "

He replied with a deep baritone voice that sent shivers right through Molly and she bit her lip but replied. 

"Mr. holmes, thank you for helping me. "

Molly said and William shook his head. 

"Call me Sherlock. Molly Hooper.. yes you are the young woman I was told to talk to about the Path lab. It seems that Professor Silver wanted me to meet up with a Miss Hooper. Are you free for coffee?"

Sherlock asked and Molly blushed but then nodded and they were getting coffee at the student union. Sherlock and Molly began a friendship and then more and were soon inseparable. 

One night they were coming back from a date when Sherlock invited Molly up to his off-campus flat. 

"Molly, do you love me?"

He asked as they had been kissing. Molly nodded and blushed a moment.

"Yes, I love you. Do you love me?"

She asked hoping he admitted to it. Sherlock just nodded and kissed her. That night they ended up making love and it was beautiful and they were very happy. They had given their hearts and virginity to each other. Things were wonderful, but a year later, that would change. Molly began to feel ill a year into their relationship, and when she went to the clinic, she heard the news that would change her life forever. 

Molly was pregnant and going to be a Mother at age twenty.

She felt  nervous as she went to Sherlock's flat to tell him. As she knocked, however, she found him drugged up on the ground and called the ambulance. She sat in his hospital room as he was unconscious . When he awoke. Molly was asleep and he caressed her face .

"Molly?"

As he spoke, Molly wanted to slap him. She felt nauseous even and had been thinking whilst he was out. Sherlock had almost died from an overdose and she didn't want that for her unborn child's life. 

"I can't do this. You almost died and I can't be with someone who wants to shoot up and doesn't care about the people who loves him."

As Molly said this, her heart broke. Sherlock became defensive instantly. 

"Fine, get out. I don't need you anyways. If you leave Molly then consider us done. Don't come crawling back to me. "

Sherlock was angry and he watched as Molly ran off in tears. She ran until she was unable to anymore and had just made it to her dorm. Their relationship was over and that was how it would be. She would keep the baby because he or she was a part of the only man she could ever love. 

* * *

 

Bart's Hospital 2009

Molly was elbows deep in the bowel as she was conducting an autopsy. She was tired but this was the last corpse she was to do before her shift ended. As she was weighing the intestines, there was a sound and she looked up to see Mike Stanford leading a man around the lab. She could not see his face but she had an uneasy feeling. 

"Ah, Molly! This is Sherlock Holmes, he works with the Met and will be using our lab from time to time for research. Sherlock, this is Molly Hooper. She is in charge of pathology here. "

Both of them for a moment paused as they looked at each other. Sherlock's eyes hardened and Molly just lets out a breath and removed her bloody gloves to extend her hand to him. 

"Yes, It is good to make your acquaintance Mr. Holmes. If you need anything let me know. Excuse me though no one should be in here without a suit. It's hospital policy."

Molly said as Mike nodded and he left and held the door opened for Sherlock who paused and just looked her over and replied. 

"The years have been kind Miss Hooper. "

As he said this he then turned and left, his coat swirling behind him. Molly closed her eyes to calm herself and then went to finish the autopsy and go home. She finally broke down in the shower. He was back in her life. She wondered if he even knew about their son or cared. 

She knew that she had never told him about the baby and as she finished getting dressed she went in to look at William. William Hooper had his mother's eyes and his father's hair. Molly felt her heart clench as she now looked at her son and saw even more than ever how much he resembled his father. 

Across town in Baker street, Sherlock lay awake and thought of the woman he loved. the woman who he had never forgiven himself for letting go. He had been wrong in letting the best thing in his life leave him. He had gone to rehab the next day and came out clean six months later. He had gone to find Molly and to his surprise, he had seen her, pregnant and on the arm of another man.

He figured she had moved on and the child would be now around sixteen. He tried to think back and calculate but he knew it was his child now. Had she hated him so much not to tell him?

Molly still loved him, he could see it in her eyes and also fear. Why would she fear him? Okay sure he had been a drug addict and they had a terrible row but why?? He had no reason to why until he had spied the picture on her desk and paused. Sherlock picked up the frame and almost dropped it. 

It was his face, sans his eye color staring back at him. The boy was his. There was no mistake about that. 

The one woman he could ever love had his child and he was too much a coward back then to ask or be involved and now he was scared to ask and try and be a father to his son. He had no idea what to do. Should he try? His life was dangerous and he knew that if he went to Molly now and confessed everything, she and his son could be in real danger. 

So Sherlock decided to do nothing, he closed his eyes and began to erase Molly Hooper and his past from his mind and left only their new acquaintance. So be it.He wouldn't make her life any more difficult, he would let her move on and not tell her. He didn't deserve her. 

Both were wishing things were different. both were in love with each other and always would be. 

 


	4. Unbreak My Heart  - Toni Braxton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave things like it was, on my last chapter, song etc I did the song White flag and well I needed some Sherlolly closure so here it is. Due to the length of Lyrics, they are at the top of this chapter.

Unbreak My Heart - Toni Braxton 

Don't leave me in all this pain, don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now, the nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again.

Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door and walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears, I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
  
Take back that sad word goodbye, bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left, time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
  
Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door and walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears, I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain, don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door and walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears, I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my  
  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart, sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Say that you love me, say that you love me  
Tell me you love me, un-break my  
Say that you love me, say that you love me  
Tell me you love me, un-break my  
  
Say that you love me, say that you love me  
Tell me you love me, un-break my  
Say that you love me, say that you love me

* * *

Sherlock was sitting in his chair at 221B Baker Street. He was looking at the wall in front of him and trying to puzzle it all out. He had tried to erase his and Molly Hooper's past from his mind palace and found he could not. in fact, to his frustration, he began to recall more details of their time together at university.

On the wall in front of him, there was a picture of him and molly together from those long ago days and he had attached some red yarn to several post-it notes and tried to make sense of what was wrong with him. 

He closed his eyes and he remembered. His mind drifted to the day he knew he loved her.

Cambridge University 1994

Three months after meeting Molly.

 

Sherlock was a little bored as he sat waiting the results of a mold specimen. Molly was working on a dissection for her pathology assignment on the other end of the room and he glanced up at her. She was concentrating hard as she sliced raised her scalpel and was dissecting the chambers of a pig heart. She had made a diagram in which she was labeling all the parts on a white board. 

Molly was also using a micro recorder as she made the first incision.

"The first step is to determine the orientation of the heart. Note that the large cut that opens the heart is somewhat to the right of mid-sagittal on the anterior surface of the heart. Also note that the aorta opens towards the posterior."

As she said this Molly drew the scapel across and slowly opened the heart and paused relaxing as the cut was perfect across the right of the mid-sagittal. Molly then began to describe the various parts of the heart. 

" Ventricles: The left ventricle is much thicker-walled than the right ventricle and dominates the posterior and inferior portions of the heart. The right ventricle is more anterior-superior. Since the main cut in the hearts is anterior, both ventricles are cut open."

She removed these and placed them down labeling each and noted her finding where the ventricles were cut open.

" Aorta: The most conspicuous vessel on the heart, and unlikely to be collapsed. Its opening faces posteriorly,or superiorly if cut before the arch. You may also notice openings in its superior surface, which represent the brachiocephalic and subclavian arteries. Following the aorta back into the heart takes one to the left ventricle, through the aortic semilunar valves.

Pulmonary Trunk: a large vessel that extends up from the right ventricle and then posterio-laterally across the superior surface of the heart. Depending on how the specimen was cut, it may have an apparent opening or may branch into the pulmonary arteries. From the interior, one can identify the pulmonary trunk by passing a probe through the pulmonary semilunar valve (right ventricle).

  
Vena Cava: the vena cavas are large (but collapsed) veins on the right-posterior side of the heart. The superior vena cava points more superior-anteriorly and is relatively easy to identify as there are no other large vessels nearby. The inferior vena cava points inferior-posteriorly, and its cut end is usually near the pulmonary veins. It can be distinguished by passing a probe from the superior through to the inverior vena cava.

  
Pulmonary Veins: several collapsed veins that open on the posterior side of the heart. They connect to the left atrium (use fingers or a probe to trace where they go). They, like the vena cavas, can sometimes be hard to see unless held open by a probe or pin.

Molly looked up after she was done and turned off the micro recorder.She met Sherlock's eyes a moment then bit her lip as she turned away to wash her hands having removed her gloves and placing them in the bio hazard bin. 

Sherlock had watched, no observed and had kept silent as she did her work. He had over the course of the last few months, began to feel something for her and when she had turned away she had blushed and bit her lip. Sherlock let out a sigh as he could feel his own face pinking. He got up and walked over and looked down at her work. it was perfect. The cuts excellent and precise and he smiled quietly to himself. 

:It's perfect. Molly is perfect. :

He had this thought and turned to see she was observing him, Molly's bottom lip was between her teeth and she looked at him nervously. 

" Do you think it's alright? I really want to impress Professor Silver."

"Yes, it's perfect. You chose well for your finals project. A pig's heart isn't easy to dissect I assume and you made your cuts effectively and efficiently."

Sherlock gave his praise and he smiled as she let out a sigh of relief and came closer to him. He gestured towards the microscope where he was doing his specimen experiment. 

"Care to have a look. Let me know what your opinion is. "

As he said this he smiled as she went to look in the microscope and she smiled. 

" It's lovely. Almost looks like a bunch of flowers even. Aspergillus fungus?"

Molly asked and sherlock nodded. 

"Yes, I am doing this for a case. I've been working now with Scottland yard on helping them solve cold cases and Police Sergeant Lestrade is letting me work on the cases."

Sherlock was proud as he then went on to tell her for a few minutes about what he was doing and Molly listened and watched his face light up. 

" So you want to be a detective? "

Molly asked and Sherlock went to roll his eyes when she shook her head. 

"No, maybe a consultant. I can't see you doing the same boring job all the time. But is there such a thing as a consulting detective?"

As she asked this, he thought a moment and in his excitement, he hugged her. Molly looked up at him and he grinned. 

"No, but someday I will be a consulting detective and you a Pathologist. Perhaps we could even work together some day if you ever come to London."

"I would like that. "

"Molly go to dinner with me?"

Sherlock asked her at the same time as she had replied and she nodded. 

"Not as just a friend. I.. I really like you Molly and I enjoy your company and.."

His lips met hers and he groaned and smiled when she kissed him back.  

Sherlock came out of the memory and he remembered and shook his head. Thinking of that had not helped but he smiled because he remembered how his heart had fluttered and realized he had felt that again seeing her in the Morgue at St. Barts three weeks before. 

:I'm still in love with her, I need her. I owe her an explanation, I have to tell her.I have to beg her to forgive me:

Sherlock's epiphany hit him hard and he let out a breath trying to calm himself. He didn't even want to think about later that night when he had given her his first kiss or walking her home and how she had invited him up and they spent the night cuddling and watching some crap telly together. 

Sherlock stood up grabbing his coat and he went to Bart's he knew it was her shift as he had been trying avoided her and as he made his way to the Morgue,he felt nervous. As he entered the morgue, however, he paused as he saw molly wasn't alone. 

William was telling his Mum about his day when the door opened and both looked over at Sherlock. For a moment all were silent. William tilted his head and looked over at the man who obviously was his father. Molly let out a breath as she looked between the two of them and she placed a hand over her heart as it pounded fiercely. 

Sherlock deduced his son and saw William was doing the same. they were both similar in height as William was just a tad bit shorter,he had a head full of unruly curls and his brown eyes showed he was very intelligent. 

"Hi."

Sherlock said and his voice broke and he then cleared his throat. 

"Sherlock Holmes, you must be my son.I wasn't aware of your existence until recently. That was my fault not your mother's as she did the right thing not telling me. I wasn't in the best place in my life when we last were in a relationship together. I said a lot of mean things and I won't lie I was stupid and I let her go and leave me."

As Sherlock said this he held out his hand for his son to shake and William nodded quietly not taking the offered handshake but to Sherlock's surprise he walked over and hugged him. 

"William Artemis Tobias Hooper Holmes. I go by Artemis. My mother told me that you were a Consulting Detective. That you work with Scottland yard sometimes and take on private cases. You look nothing like uncle Mike but you do look quite a lot like grandpa."

William replied as he moved back from his father and he looked at his mother. Molly was quiet as she watched them interact. When Will had hugged his father, Molly saw the way that Sherlock's eyes and face showed surprise but then he relaxed. 

Sherlock looked at Molly with concern and he took in her stance, the emotions in her eyes as she had begun to tear up, and he walked over to her and he took her hand a moment patting it. 

"You named him after me? Wait, Mycroft knows and my parents but you didn't tell me?"

Sherlock was hurt by this as he took a seat on a stool and looked at her in shock. Molly closed her eyes a moment and tried to regain her breath as she felt her throat tighten. Anger swirled inside her as she began to yell.

"You told me not to come back. You disappeared and I couldn't find you!"

"I went to rehab the next morning for six months. I came back and you were... I saw you with another man. How was I suppose to know that the baby was mine? "

"You should have asked! You could have asked me."

"I didn't want to ruin your life. I didn't want to come back and take any happiness another could give you!"

Both were talking back and forth and their son went and sat down watching them and observing. He watched both of his parents were now in each other's face and he let them try and work things out. He knew his parents still cared about each other as it was obvious to him. 

"You were my happiness and then you got high and almost died and I found out that morning I was pregnant and I couldn't.. I asked your family to not tell you because I didn't want you thinking I was trying to trap you. We were both young and I love you so much that I would have rather been alone than have you resent me and Will."

Molly told him and Sherlock just stared at her and opened his mouth to speak when he closed the gap between them.He drew her into his arms and kissed her with longing and all the years of pent up emotions. 

 "I love you, Molly. There has been no one else ever. I have lived my life celibate and have become married to my work because the only woman I could ever love was gone and it was my fault. I was angry and I didn't mean it. I wanted you to stay I wanted... I still want you Molly and if you can forgive me, I would like to get to know you again and our son. I know I don't deserve a second chance but I promise if you let me I will probably be a shit boyfriend but I want to be your boyfriend, even your husband if you will have me someday."

Sherlock was crying softly as the emotions filled and flowed out of him. Molly was crying too and he laid her head on his chest and held her to him as if it would be the last time. William made a coughing sound and both of them drew apart to look at their son who was grinning ear to ear. 

"I would like to get to know Sherlock.I also know that I want you to be happy Mum, and if that means it's with my, Dad I give you my blessing. I just ask when I am done with my studies that if you have a place in the family business for a Consulting Chemist, I offer my services.I would also like to talk with you about your blog. "

Molly and sherlock both nodded as then they looked back at each other and both blushed softly a moment. 

"Have either of you had dinner yet? Also, I would be honored if you wanted to work with me William,I know though your Mother would have some input into that as what I do is not always safe. however, I would like it if your mother allows, to let you assist me when your holidays come up. It might involve a crime scene and work here in the lab. "

"Please call me Artemis and I would love that. Please, Mum can I help Dad?"

Molly saw how excited her son was and she let out a breath before  she replied. 

"okay, as long as it doesn't interfere with studies or you don't blow up anything. I suppose I will have to observe as you will be working in the lab here and I've been bringing you here since you were small so I know a dead body won't shock you. "

Molly then looked up at Sherlock and smiled. 

"We haven't eaten yet, if you care to join us i can cook and we can talk afterwards. Maybe have a family dinner out soon though."

Molly asked as she blushed and Sherlock just to her surprise kissed the top of her head and told her yes. 

 


	5. I'll Make Love to You - Boys II Men

"I'll Make Love To You"

Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask I'll make love to you

I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to Girl relax, let's go slow

Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor (on the floor) I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do

  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to

Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life

[Chorus x 2:]

* * *

 

Sherlock began to tidy up his flat, and soon it looked presentable. the kitchen table was clean and he had borrowed a table cloth from Mrs. Hudson and set the table for two. He smiled as he placed a long white candle on the table and he let out a nervous breath.

Sherlock and Molly had been dating now a few weeks and it was her birthday so he decided he was going to do something nice. Their relationship was going good, sure sometimes he made mistakes but he was trying and Molly was patient.

:I don't deserve her:

He found himself thinking that as two nights previously, she had invited him over to her flat and cooked her dinner. They had sat and watched Doctor Who and Sherlock had lain with her on her sofa, his arms around her and her head on his chest. They had snogged a bit during commercials and a few times after previous dates when he walked her home, but so far that was as physical as they had taken things.

Sherlock had researched ways to be romantic as he knew if left to his own devices, he probably would have cocked it up greatly. So he googled romantic things to do for your girlfriend's birthday and he read through them. Sherlock had made them dinner, or at least it was in the oven. He knew her favorite meal was Lasagna and it was easy to find and follow the recipe from a website. To make sure though it came out right, he had asked Mrs. Hudson to assist him.

Mrs. Hudson had been delighted once Sherlock explained with a blush what he intended to do. Together they made up a Lasagna, salad and she had a freshly baked loaf of bread she had given him as well to accompany the meal. So now it was baking and would be done shortly. Sherlock bounced a moment on the balls of his feet as he was excited. True, he was also a bit nervous as he was going to offer her a very special gift and he hoped she accepted.

Sherlock sent off a text to John,Lestrade, and Mycroft and informed them he would be unavailable for the next twenty-four hours before he sent Molly a text.

Molly, can you please come over to Baker street? SH

Molly was just leaving Bart's when she got his text. She smiled as he really was trying to be more considerate to her. Having hailed a cab,Molly told the cabbie the address as she got inside the cab. The cabbie smiled and he had her there in under the usual ten minutes it would take her normally.

As she got out to pay the cabbie she jumped as a pair of arms came up behind her and wrapped her in an embrace. Sherlock smiled and kissed her cheek before he paid the cabbie and he took her hand in his opening the door and allowing her to go ahead of him. The second the door had closed and they made the landing, Molly got up on the first two steps and kissed him gently. Sherlock kissed her back and grinned against her lips before he surprised her by lifting her up into his arms and cradling her against his body bridal style.

Before he opened the door, Sherlock set Molly to her feet and he kissed her forehead.

"Close your eyes,I have a surprise for your birthday and I hope you like it. "

Molly smiled and closed her eyes and he opened the door looking at her before taking her hand and leading her to move up the stairs that led to the roof and he kissed her nose and told her.

"Don't move, just give me a second and then you can open your eyes."

Molly was smiling and she heard the sound of glasses and she wondered what he had done but she kept her eyes closed and when he came back to her, he kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes,"

Sherlock moved back and Molly smiled as she saw the roof top was surrounded by twinkling fairy lights. Molly was sat at a table with candles and she looked over at Sherlock in shock. Romance and Sherlock weren't the norms and she wondered if he was just buttering her up for something but she let that thought slide as she looked over at him as he was pouring her some wine and he had placed two plates down with lasagna on them and he served her some salad and she smiled as she took a bite of the lasagna and she moaned in pleasure.

" this is delicious! Where did you get this from?"

Molly asked as he shook his head and told her.

"I made it, I followed a recipe from the internet and I am pleased you like it. Mrs. Hudson helped me a little bit but the sauce was homemade and the cheese I grated it myself and the pasta were made this morning fresh. The rest well I bought at Sansbury's."

This surprised Molly as she took another bite and swallowed it and smiled.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Sherlock,this is so thoughtful of you. This is the best lasagna I have ever tasted and my father made a good one. "

Sherlock smiled at the compliment and he began to eat as well and both were soon finished and he took her hand a moment from across the small table.

"Would you care for this dance?"

Sherlock flicked on a cd player and he kissed her hand as she stood up and he held her close as the dulcet sound of a violin flowed around them. Molly placed her head on his chest as they moved across the rooftop and Sherlock kissed the top of her head.

" I know that you don't normally eat cake and so I didn't make you one. However, I figure you could make a wish and blow out the candle on the table. "

Sherlock drew her to the table and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss to her ear as he had told her this.

"Make a wish, but before you do, I have two presents for you. The first is a bauble really but before you open it know that it's to be symbolic of my feelings for you. "

With this, he handed her a black velvet box and she gasped as he opened it and inside was a sterling silver human heart charm.

"I love you Molly Hooper and I give you my heart. It belongs to you and only you. Your other present is inside, I hope that you won't think I'm being too premature."

As Sherlock said this,he smiled and kissed the back of her neck then drew Molly's ponytail to the side and clasp the charm and chain on Molly's neck.

"I love you too Sherlock. It's beautiful! "

Sherlock shook his head as he replied.

"It's a mere bauble. It's lovely but your beautiful. I know we haven't been together long but I would like to... That is I have one more present for you and I'm a little nervous because.. I love you and I want to show you. Will you allow me to give you myself?"

Sherlock asked this and he had turned her to look into her eyes to see her reaction. Molly looked up at him then bit her lip and smiled as a blush crept over the apples of her cheeks.  
Molly knew of his status and knew that she had not pushed him. Looking into his eyes, Molly could see his eyes were dilated and his breathing hitched slightly.

"Will you let me show you, my love? will you allow me to make love with you? If it's too soon then we can wait but I know that I want to give you the one thing no one else will ever have and the one precious pure thing that is me. "

Sherlock was getting even more nervous as she stayed silent and he let out a calming breath as she nodded and took his hand in hers and kissed him gently.

"I love you and I would like that. "

Molly blew out the candle and Sherlock switched off the lights as they made their way inside. He lifted her up and kissed her walking to his bedroom and sat her down gently on the bed and followed her down till she lay beneath him and they were kissing slowly and softly. 

Molly moaned as he sat up and he placed Molly's hand to his chest over his heart. 

Molly slowly ran her fingertips over his chest and she smiled as she began to unbutton his purple shirt. The buttons were straining and her hands shook slightly. Though she wasn't a virgin, she was a bit nervous too because she wanted him, had wanted him for years and now she was getting her greatest wish. He watched her as she began to unbutton his shirt and he raised his hand to caress her cheek as she did so. 

His shirt hung open on his smooth alabaster chest, she for a moment ran her nails in the downiness of his light chest hair and leaned forward kissing his left nipple. Sherlock made a growling sound and bit his lip as she then moved to his right nipple and began to kiss and lick. 

Molly stopped a moment and looked at him and she asked.

"Are you sure that you want this Sherlock?"

"Yes, please show me how to please you. I promise to do my best and please forgive me if I mess up. I just.. Yes, I want you to be the one.I've waited for you so long and I'm glad I have. I wish i was more confident and not so nervous."

Sherlock admitted this and Molly knew it was him being truthful and vulnerable. She licked her lips a moment and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders slowly. The shirt hit the floor and she experimentally kissed along that long neck of his and he moaned her name at the feeling of her lips then tongue along his pulse point. 

Molly knew that she wanted this to go slow as she didn't want to scare him. She normally was drawn to his confidence but seeing him vulnerable also touched her heart and she nodded as she lifted both of his hands up and kissed the palms and placed them on her waist. 

"Undress me?'

She asked as he for a moment ran his hands along her waist and he slowly moved the bottom of her  T-shirt upwards and slowly he kissed her when he drew the shirt up and for a moment, they kissed with the shirt covering her eyes. The t-shirt was thrown across the floor and he looked at her slowly and he blushed.

"I'm sorry I was an arse. Your breasts are perfect. So lovely. I want to touch them and see may I?"

"Of course. here let me show you how to remove the clasp." 

As she said this she placed her hands behind her and unclasped her bra and he experimentally cupped her cloth-covered breasts a moment giving them a gentle squeeze. Sherlock took in a deep breath as he drew down the straps and pulled the bra away and he looked at her totally topless. 

Molly had full breasts, yes they were small but they were proportionate to her frame and her nipples here pink and hardened as he took a moment to run his thumb over them. 

Sherlock knew about anatomy he knew about erogenous zones as well. He had done some research and googled a few things but now as he looked at her, all that information became unavailable. His mind seemed to be closing own and he felt a stirring in his groin and he bit his lip. 

"Are you okay?"

Molly asked nd he looked down at his crotch and whispered. 

"I'm. I'm fine. I'm not wearing pants so my trousers are rubbing against my penis and I'm liking the feeling."

He told her and blushed. Molly ran a hand down his chest and she stopped at the top of his trousers and gave out a nervous giggle. 

"Would you take this off, I want to see you and I will remove my own trousers as well. Would you let me touch you here a bit?'

Molly asked and Sherlock nodded and stood up. Molly gasped as she saw the large bulge in his trousers where he has tented already and when he removed his shoes and trousers and socks and he stood completely naked in front of her she licked her lips. Sherlock wasn't huge but he was more than adequate and molly found herself blushing as she saw he was well endowed and thick. sherlock was beautiful and she had in looking at him forgotten she was surpose to be undressing. Sherlock caught her eye and he nodded his head as he waited. 

"Oh yes sorry just.. Your gorgeous and wow. Just give me a moment." 

Molly stood up and slowly unfastened her jean trousers and let them drop to her ankles before toeing off her shoes and removing her socks. Sherlock let his eyes roam over her. He smiled as he saw she was wearing white knickers and he waited as she went to pull them down as her hand went to the waistband, he stopped and covered her hands with his own. 

"lay back on the bed and allow me?"

He asked as he smiled when she lay back and looked up at the ceiling. Molly gasped as he ran a thumb over the cotton and against her clit experimentally. 

"Christ you're wet.Molly, I want.. "

Sherlock went silent as he leaned down and kissed her hip bones. He heard her moans and looked up at her through his lashes as he drew down her knickers and then took an experimental lick to her clit. 

Molly's hips bucked up and she grabbed the bed sheets with her hands as he did that and Sherlock watched her as she writhed a moment against his lips. 

"Do you like dirty talk?"

Sherlock asked as he then kissed along her right then left thigh. Molly's right hand came up and she grasped his curls.

" I am going to eat your delicious pussy nd fuck you with my fingers until you cum."

Sherlock told her then that was what he did and molly's orgasm hit her hard and she whimpered and shook gently . He moved up and kissed her and groaned as she drew him closer where the head of his cock slid over her already sensitive clit. 

"Condoms?'

Molly asked as Sherlock stopped and sat up. Molly sat up and as he went to get up he was surprised when she had pushed him back on the bed and was now looking up at her. 

"I'm on the pill. I want you inside me. I want to feel you.I'm clean and I know you are too."

Molly told him and he let out a sigh of relief. 

"I have some, they are in the washroom. Are you sure you want to do without? Isn't that going to be messy later?"

As he asked this he gave a rather disgusted scowl a moment and molly nodded. 

"Yes,sex usually does make a mess. Fluids and such. However, we can shower afterward."

Sherlock nodded as he sat up slightly and pulled her to straddle his waist and kissed her with passion. The snog grew more intense and both panted as they broke apart. 

"Take me molly. ride me."

Molly nodded as she moved and Sherlock was gifted with the sight of her head thrown back and as she slid the head of his cock he cursed and drew in a breath as she slowly slid down until he was sheathed completely inside her. molly whimpered as he stretched her and licked her lips. '

 "Move! "

He groaned out as he placed his feet flat on the bed and bent his knees slightly to press upwards. molly moaned and as she went to move, they slowly both gained a rhythm. It was over quickly however as Molly began to orgasm a second time and in that moment Sherlock spasmed and he wrapped her in his arms and laid her down on his chest. Molly panted hard against his neck as Sherlock lightly rubber circles along her back. 

"Is it always like that? I know I didn't last long but next round I promise to last longer.'

Sherlock asked as he moved her to cuddle against him and she shook her head. 

"No,that was amazing. I've never had an orgasm with anyone else and you gave me two in a row. You're a quick learner."

Molly admitted and he drew her into a kiss. 

"Happy Birthday my love. Sherlock told her as drew his hand into his nightstand and pulled out a box and he asked.

"Will you accept my life as well as you have accepted my heart and body?"

Inside was a [diamond and yellow sapphire ring ](https://samnsue.com/image/cache/data/Ring/Gemstone/Sapphire/Solitaire%20with%20dia/GMGDR11328-1-700x700.JPG)and Molly began to cry. 

"Molly, will you share your life with me and be my wife?'

"Yes, I love you, Sherlock."

He slipped the ring on her and kissed her knuckles and then he chuckled a moment as he kissed her. 

" I think we should celebrate don't you? " 

Molly agreed as he moved to cover her and she felt his cock hardening against her hip already. She knew she would be happy with this man the rest of her life. 

 

 


	6. Back At One - Brian McKnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, the song lyrics are too long to be placed in the chapter summary. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Back At One - Brian McKnight

* * *

 It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
How I used to say  
That I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know  
Just how I feel  
Then let me show you now  
That I'm for real  
If all things in time  
Time will reveal

[Chorus]

  
One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just want to be with you  
Three  
Girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

  
It's so incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I would never have made it very far  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

[Chorus]

Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
Whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out of the lifeline  
Just in the nick of time

[Chorus]

 

* * *

 

Sherlock stood nervously as he was surrounded by family and his and Molly's friends. 

Sherlock stood nervously as he was surrounded by family and his and Molly's extended family. He for a moment tugged gently on his tie and let out a calming breath. To his side was his best friend,John Watson who smiled and whispered to him.  

"Breathe Sherlock, your doing fine. It's normal to be nervous after all your starting a new chronicle of your life."

 John smiled then as sherlock let out a breath and nodded. Nervous or not,Sherlock was excited to start the new journey or chronicle of his life. He looked a moment at all the faces. His Mum and dad, Greg Lestrade holmes his brother in law,Meena Molly's best friend and several cousins and other family  members of his that didn't mean a damn thing to him whatsoever. 

As the wedding march began to play, he looked up as did everyone else. His goddaughter Abigail Watson was scattering the rose petals and doing her job properly as the flower girl. Next came Archie who was carrying the rings and the little boy looked bored but Sherlock intended to show him more crime scene photos after his and Molly's sex holiday. 

Next came Mary who walked down in a canary yellow dress and she smiled as she took her place as matron of honor across from John. At last, the music changed and Sherlock's own violin rendition of "Back at one" began to play. People were looking surprised but the groom just grinned. Sherlock and his future wife were anything but traditional. Molly walked forward, Mycroft escorting her. 

Molly's face was hidden by a veil but Sherlock knew there were tears of happiness in her sweet brown eyes. As she stopped and Mycroft kissed her cheek after lifting her veil and Mary took Molly's bouquet of yellow and pink roses and Sherlock took both of Molly's hands and kissed her knuckles. As he had deduced molly was tearing up but smiling so happily. Sherlock could feel his own tears of happiness begin to fall.

In front of them as they turned to the vicar was a unity candle and both were handed white candles. The vicar then cleared his throat and began. 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a day of thanksgiving, gladness, joy and one of life’s greatest miracles. The power of love that exists between two people, who love each other so much that, they are willing to commit their lives together as one in spirit. Love is a miraculous gift that has been given to us, and a wedding is a celebration of that gift. So we are gathered here to share and to rejoice with William and Margaret, and to vow our unconditional love and support to them as they begin a new and magical journey together as husband and wife.

I would like to take a moment to recognize the family members of Holmes and Hooper and to thank them for their love, support, and devotion, as they grew from adolescence and into the two beautiful individuals who are here before us on this special day. We thank you for teaching them values and being there and showing them the beauty and joy of loving another. This is also a time to celebrate all of those who have touched your lives, but are not able to be with us in person today, but are here in spirit. We are a part of everyone who has ever loved us, let us remember them with a moment of silent reflection.

Devotion, joy and love can grow, only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. Only in this spirit, can you create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives."

The vicar stopped talking a moment and then looked at Mycroft and asked. 

"Who presents Margaret to be the wedded wife of William?"

Mycroft stepped forward and he replied. 

"I Mycroft Holmes present Margaret to become the wedded wife of my brother William."

Mycroft stepped back and took a seat next to his husband Greg and smiled. If there had been tears in Mycroft's eyes it would never be mentioned. 

The vicar began again as he looked at the bride and groom and nodded. 

"The bride and groom have chosen their own vows. Please, William, you may begin."

Sherlock was silent a moment but then let out a calming breath before he began. 

"For a long time , there has not been anything in this world that I wanted more than to be with you and to be the reason you smile. Words aren't enough to begin to tell you how much I love you or how much I care, because nothing comes close to perfect when compared to you.

Not a single day goes by that I don't think myself lucky that I met you. I always believed that love was a chemical defect, that sentiment was a weakness but you came into my life and stole my heart and showed me love is not a weakness but a strength. I can't imagine anyone else in the world that I want to spend forever with. There is no other girl I will love as much as I love you, except for our future daughter, I will stand by you no matter what , I will be there to hold your hand , and hold you when you cry through everything I will be there with you , you won't have to go it alone.

I, William Sherlock Scott Holmes take you Margaret Louise Hooper as my wife, the mother of our future children and as my soul mate. I give you myself and accept you also as you are. You are my life and we will have bad times as well as good times. I am an enormous ar.."

Sherlock stopped and looked over at Archie and Abigail and he cleared his throat. He smiled a moment and amended the curse he was going to use.

"I can be very rude and yet you still love me and chose me as the man you want to share your life with. You look so beautiful today and always and I am sure I will cause you pain but I will also endeavor to bring you joy. Before our family and friends, I vow to be the best I can be now that you will stand by my side and guide me through our life together. You are selfless and strong and compassionate and you are mine and I am honored and blessed that you accept me as yours too. You are the one who matered most to me and i always trusted and will trust you. 

I will love you until the end of time and after that. I don't know anything truer to me than your love and I now know that I am only  now truly complete baby because I have you. I am no longer married to my work. I am married to you and.."

Sherlock began to cry and Molly smiled as she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. He let out a sigh and smiled placing his forehead on hers. 

"I love you, Molly.Thank you for loving me too."

The vicar nodded as he turned to john to hand Sherlock the ring Molly would wear the rest of her life and sherlock raised her hand to his knuckles and kissed them before he replied.

"This ring is complete, there is no end and no beginning as is my love for you. I love you and that is forever. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my eternal love."

Sherlock slipped the ring on and smiled as he was now in tears and he wiped one off Molly's cheek. Molly smiled as she began her vows. 

I Margaret Louise Hooper, take you William Sherlock Scott Holmes as my husband.

 I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep and share. 

I only ask if you do decide to tend bees when we are old, to keep them outside as I have an allergy as you already know but I promise not to get upset when you forget to leave them outside and I have to go to the A & E. I promise that I will be by your side as we watch our grandchildren playing and to always forgive you when you forget to text me when your on a case. I love you Sherlock and my life,heart,body, mind and soul are yours from this day forward."

The vicar nodded as he turned to Mary to hand Molly the ring Sherlock would wear the rest of his life and copied Sherlock by raising his hands and kissing the palms though before she continues. 

"This ring is complete, there is no end and no beginning as is my love for you. I love you and that is forever. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my eternal love."

Molly slipped the ring on laughed as she was now crying so happily. The vicar began to finish the ceremony with the lighting of the unity candle.

"There are many traditions and rituals commonly included in marriage ceremonies. One of the most beautiful and expressive is the “Unity Candle.” Two fires, separate and individual, uniting their flames to burn as one.

Imagine how you might describe fire to someone who had never experienced it before. It is difficult to say what it is, because it is both substance and energy at the same time. The best you might do is to say that there is always plain evidence of it when it exists, and that you can feel its warmth.

Love similarly would be hard to describe to someone who had never experienced it before, except to say there is always visible evidence of it when it exists…and you can feel its warmth.

William and Margaret, as a symbol of the union of your separate selves, would you now light the Unity Candle…"

 

The Vicar smiled and Sherlock and Molly both lit the candles before them then jointly lit the third center candle. Then the two before were extinguished leaving the one they lit together a flame. 

"William & Margaret, in the presence family and friends, have pledged unto each other all that mind and heart can give. May they ever remain faithful to the vows taken this day. In serenity of spirit may they learn to face with courage and patience whatever afflictions may be visited upon them or those whom they love. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, may the love which they have for one another grow in meaning and strength until its beauty is made manifest in a common devotion to all that is compassionate and life-giving. Learning to serve on another in a partnership of love, may they learn to serve the highest ends of humanity itself, and thus become witnesses to the sacredness of life in the midst of each common day.

William you may kiss your bride."

The vicar said this last bit fast as Sherlock had already gathered Molly into his arms and dipped her kissing her and slowly setting her back upright and kissed her again chastely. Both were laughing and then they looked at everyone clapping as the announcement was made. 

"I now am honored to introduce for the first time, Mr. William Holmes and Mrs. Margaret Holmes. "  


	7. Someone To Love -Jon B, Babyface

 

* * *

Someone To Love -Jon B, Babyface

* * *

 ****Don't even like to think about it  
I don't know what I would do without it  
I only know I live and breathe for your love  
Baby, you came to me in my time of need  
When I needed you, you were there for me  
Baby, the love from you is what got me through  
It's because of you I was able to  
Give my heart again, you gave me  
  
Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know  
  
I thought I'd never love again  
I thought my life was over and  
I didn't want to face nor even see another day  
Suddenly from nowhere baby you appeared  
You dried my tears, you cared for me  
Maybe your love for me truly rescued me  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Fall in love again, you gave me  
  
Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know  
  
For so long in my life, I wouldn't let love inside  
But I swallowed my pride the day you arrived

you're by my side  
Everything is all right  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Give my heart again, you gave me  
  
Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

* * *

 Sherlock sat as he was getting cleaned up after his brother had rescued him from Serbia and thinking as a barber was dispatched to shave off the beard he had accumulated while he was on his two-year mission from home. He had a spar of words with his brother afterwards and left abruptly due much to Mycroft's frustration. 

 Sherlock was alive, he was home and he had one place he needed to go to before he did anything else. As he was walking from the Diogenes club, he gave the matter that had been on his mind while he was away more thought. Was he too late? What if it really was too late as he knew that life had to have gone on without him in London. 

 Sherlock knew that things would be different and his friends would have gone on with their lives. He paused as he looked at the familiar building in front of him and he squared his shoulders. He wondered if she would slap him. Two years he had not contacted her once, she knew he was undercover but would she, Molly understand why he kept himself aloof and distant? 

 Sherlock hesitated as he made his way to the lift and let out a nervous breath as he got on the lift and pressed to go down. 

 :It was that damn kiss, why did I kiss her?:

This was the thought that had plagued him in his two-year absence as he thought of Molly when he had time to think and had a quiet place to do so. He remembered the way she felt in his arms, the sigh she gave when their lips met and the way her hands came up to caress the side of his face and run through his hair. 

Molly Hooper wasn't the first woman he had ever kissed but he sure as hell enjoyed that kiss. He knew that he hadn't intended to kiss her when she asked what he needed and he told her, you. Then he kissed her and when he broke off the kiss,he began to explain what he needed in detail. He had seen Molly blush but then she and he had spent the night going over the scenarios and came up with a plan. 

 Molly was the one who made sure that everything went perfectly. Afterward, he had thanked her and left but he felt the need to want to kiss her again and did so but this time on the cheek and he left after that. He was on the plane to Spain when he thought about what he had done. Sherlock knew that he had no need for sentiment in his life. His life was the work and she was his wife and Misstress. He was married to his intellect but then at times when he let himself think of his Pathologist. 

Sherlock knew if he were a weaker man, he would have most likely pursued a relationship with Molly as he knew if he ever really did want that sort of thing, it would be her and no one else. All his feelings he developed were locked away in his Mind palace in a door guarded by ten really strong locks. He knew that it was getting harder though to lock away his feelings for Molly 

 It was even difficult as he thought of her and all came back to him, her sigh,the taste of her lips, The feel of her breast as e ad pulled her to his own chest as he kissed her. Her long hair in his grasp as he held her head and Molly's calloused fingers from her use of a scalpel for autopsies. 

 The desire in her eyes as they had dilated and he knew in that moment his own had dilated as well. Sherlock knew that when he turned from her he had to control his vessels reaction. He remembered how his transport had begun to react. He groaned now as he felt his cock harden by the memory as it always did. 

 Entering the bathroom he had to take care of the now raging hardness. He bit his lip and took himself in hand making quick work of it and he cursed himself mentally as he had let a moan of pleasure escape him and it was her name on his lips as he did so. 

 Once he was sated, he went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face and he let out a long sigh. It was getting more difficult to keep Molly away, he wanted her to be happy and knew that he was incapable of the task of bringing her happiness. He was an arse and he knew that he, William Sherlock Scott Holmes had no business with trying to bring one Margaret Louise Hooper any type of happiness. He knew he would be a shit boyfriend and husband and as he had this thought he bit his lip as it frustrated him these feelings for her. 

 

Sherlock retained his calm now and made his way to find her. As he opened the door to the Morgue, he did not see her and wondered if she was at home before he heard some singing and he grinned. His Molly, no he told himself not his Molly but his friend Molly. Was singing and it was coming from the women's locker room area. He shook off again his desire for her and waited to know that she would most likely be in the shower as she tended to sing in the shower. He knew from having used her flat as a bolt hole on more than one occasion. 

 Sherlock allowed a few minutes before he entered the locker room and he saw her at her locker. He stepped up behind her as she opened her locker and looked up at him through the mirror and turned looking shocked. Molly's eyes were huge and she began to cry as she turned and Sherlock found her arms around him in a hug. 

 "Molly.. ?"

 Sherlock asked as she drew back with a gasp and then blushed. 

 "You're coming home?"

 Molly asked as she bit her inner cheek and then turned back to the locker trying to act like it was nothing. She  grabbed her bag and after a moment to catch her breath she turned back to him and saw his expression. Sherlock stared at her intently a moment and looked her over deducing and observing her. The years had been good to her, she seemed to have smile lines now that were not evident before and as she smiled, he wanted to kiss her. 

 "Yes, I am home. I dismantled Moriarty's network and I can live again. "

 Sherlock then opened his mouth to say more, to tell her how he felt as he decided it was time but then he saw the ring on her finger and he stopped. He only asked as she saw where his eyes had gone. 

"Are you happy?"

Sherlock then listened to her tell him about Tom and he forced a smile as she spoke. He saw the happiness in her eyes and he knew that he couldn't tell her now. He wouldn't take away the happiness she deserved and would never feel if she was his. 

Time went on and he and John had fought then made up and Sherlock had met mary and he was actually pleased with john's choice of future wife. He was honored and surprised to be John's best man for the wedding and he threw himself into helping Mary plan the wedding. 

When Sherlock had met tom, he kept his deductions to himself only because Tom seemed boring and he made Molly happy.Sherlock threw himself into the work as it was most important and buried his love for Molly. At John and Mary's wedding, Tom had made the meat dagger comment and it took all for him not to insult the man. He let it go and finally as the murder attempt was foiled, he let the reception and walked to Baker street alone. 

Sherlock sat in his chair and was surrounded by the quiet and finally alone and able to in peace he broke down and cried. Cried for the fact he was alone, that he had been too late and Molly would marry such a boring man who really wasn't a psychopath or a sociopath and she'd have a boring ordinary life. 

The Magnussen case happened and he knew he deserved it when Molly slapped him.He was surprised by the lack of a ring and told her so and she was livid. He knew that again he had hurt her and he knew she deserved better than him.  Sherlock knew he didn't have to get high to be in the media moguls radar but he had felt that he needed to feel something other than the hurt and pain and then he had his fake relationship with Janine and he had been shot by mary. Sherlock forgave Mary knowing that he wanted John to be happy and when they got back together he was happy for his friend and his future God daughter would be born soon. 

 Sherlock knew he didn't have to get high to be in the media moguls radar but he had felt that he needed to feel something other than the hurt and pain and then he had his fake relationship with Janine and he had been shot by mary. Sherlock forgave Mary knowing that he wanted John to be happy and when they got back together he was happy for his friend and his future God daughter would be born soon. 

Sherlock shot Magnussen and he was ready to pay the price. He knew that Mary and john were safe now. He was on the plane to go off to his exile and await his death. He had said goodbye to mary and john and as well Greg and Mrs. Hudson but he couldn't tell Molly. He hoped she would find someone who deserved her and made her happy and forget all about him. Molly Hooper was perfect and beautiful and he was rude and not a good man. He now was a murderer and there was blood on his hands. 

He got high wanting to overdose as he got on the plane, he knew that his life had no meaning now. He would die and life would go on without him. Sherlock didn't want to deal with the pain anymore.

Sherlock's exile lasted four minutes and he was pulled off the plane by his brother and John and he was high as a kite but he knew he had to go to her. He knew he had to be sure Molly was safe. If Moriarty was alive. She was in danger because of him. 

This sobered him completely. He ran to the lift as the black car reached Bart's and he found her in the morgue crying. Sherlock reached her and drew her into his arms. Molly fell apart and he tried to soothe her and in doing so his heart burst, his Mind palace shook from floor to rafters and the kiss was passionate, his mouth claimed hers and when john and Mycroft and Greg entered, they were surprised by the fact that Sherlock was holding Molly Hooper and snogging the hell out of her. 

Sherlock took her hand in his when they broke off the kiss and he kissed her knuckles. He was breathing hard and he looked her over, looking for any hurts or any evidence that Moriarty had come to her. 

"You're coming with me, to baker street. I will have toby brought. You will be safer there and I will not take no for an answer.'

Sherlock told her and molly just to his satisfaction nodded. He smiled and so did she as he stood them up and wrapped his arm around her waist. When they got to the car, he took her hand holding it and both were silent. 

The takeaway was ordered and Molly ate as she watched Sherlock research and she closed her eyes a moment and let out a sigh. Sherlock looked up and went over to her. He sat down and to Molly's surprise he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm sorry Molly."

"It's not your fault entirely, I offered to help you."

"That's not what I am sorry about though I am sorry I put you in danger. I need to tell you something and I need you to listen and not say a word until I get this off my chest."

Sherlock began and Molly nodded as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. He let his fingers for a moment move through her tresses before he spoke. 

 " I'm sorry that I have not been completely honest with you. I admit that I haven't told you something you should have known for years now and when I came back, I wanted to tell you but you belonged to another and I threw myself back into my work. I got high because I knew I was in pain and Janine never meant anything to me, her kisses were sour and you've ruined me for any other. Molly i... I am rude and an arsehole and I will never be able to be what you deserve. I will make you angry and I would be a shit boyfriend. I would be a horrible husband as I am away in an instant and we'd have dates that had to be cancelled and our kids would be beautiful and intelligent but I would miss time with them because of the work or even worse, I could make you a widow because I did something stupid. "

Sherlock took a breath as he said all this and Molly wanted to say something but he then shook his head and continued. 

I'm sorry I ever hurt you, all the time I say horrible things to you. I'm not sorry though as it kept you away and I am not sorry you broke up with meat dagger. I am sorry that despite all my denials and all the times I told myself I didn't...

I Love you, Margaret Louise Hooper, I love you and I am a very selfish man because despite how much I love you and want you to be happy. i want you as mine. You belong to me and I belong to you.

 I'm sorry I am not strong enough to keep that to myself anymore and my confession puts you in further danger now. I am a selfish man and if you'll have me know I will try to make you happy that is if you'll have me? Because despite how much I care for you I can't deny it anymore to you and I need you to  hold me and love me as much as I need air to breathe and to work."

Sherlock stopped talking and he looked into her brown eyes and he waited to hear her words. Molly began to cry and he closed his eyes. He went to get up when he found her lips on his and he paused and looked at her stunned when the kiss that had become passionate, was ended. 

"I love you too you idiot! How long have you kept this from me?"

 "I think I've always loved you Molly, as far back as I can remember but I don't deserve you. I'm... Can I still have you? I wanted to that night, I wanted to tell you when I came back and I want you now."

Sherlock told her this and he looked at her when she stood up and took his hand in hers and walked them to his bedroom door and stopped. 

"I'm yours, I love you William Sherlock Scott Holmes and always will. Now take me to bed and make love to me."

Sherlock smiled and gave her a chaste kiss before he replied. 

"Yes, ma'am. Anything you desire is yours."

"I want just you and only you Sherlock."

"Then you shall have me, Molly. Be gentle though I've never been intimate with anyone and I..."

Molly silenced him with a kiss and Sherlock growled in his throat as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her pressing her aganst the door a moment before he was able to turn the handle. He fell with her on the bed and later on as his arms were wrapped around her he was happy and felt whole and he closed his eyes with a smile that matched Molly's in her slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. With Arms Wide Open- Creed

 

 

* * *

 With Arms Wide Open- Creed

* * *

 Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you, love  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open  
  
_[Guitar Break]_  
  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you, love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open

* * *

 Sherlock was worried, he was sitting with Molly as she had been feeling a bit ill lately and he had forced her to go to the doctor. Molly sat there in protest. She knew that she had the flu and that all of this was a huge waste of time. She was a doctor for christ sakes, she had told her boyfriend as she had finally stopped throwing up. 

Yet she had allowed Sherlock to bring her to the clinic to make him feel better. Molly had to admit and she found herself smiling as she thought of what a good boyfriend Sherlock was. He had changed quite a bit since the fall and his years away. He had been patient with her when she was being stupid for being engaged to another man and when she was ready to move on from tom, there was Sherlock ready for her with his arms wide open to hold her. Since then they had fought and shagged and grew closer as a couple. 

Molly knew she loved him and Sherlock hadn't said the words yet to her, however, Molly knew that he loved her back. Sherlock showed her in the way he held her and kissed her and when they made love he was tender and loving and always mindful to give her pleasure before seeking his own. Sherlock had been a virgin, but he had become quite a quick learner and knew how to please her quite well. 

Molly found herself smiling and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her in question. 

"Just thinking of how a good boyfriend you have been and yes I know that I probably only have a cold but you're taking such good care of me and I'm sorry I yelled earlier."

Molly admitted this as she laid her head on his shoulder and Sherlock kissed her forehead. He thought about it and had been for the last six months of their relationship. He didn't like the term boyfriend at first but had come to accept it. 

"Of course, I love you Molly and I want to take care of you as you've always taken care of me. I owe you so much and if it wasn't for you stubbornness we wouldn't be here today."

Sherlock admitted this and Molly looked at him with tears of happiness as she drew him down to kiss her gently on the lips. 

"I love you too Sherlock and I promise if I have a cold I will let you take care of me. I am feeling better though and if the doctor says it's okay I'd like us to go home and..."

Molly whispered something in his ear that made Sherlock blush but smirk.

"I'm at your disposal my lady love."

Sherlock replied as he then chuckled and leaned in to kiss her when the door to the doctor's office opened and Molly's name was called. 

They both got up holding hands and made their way to a room. Molly was handed a specimen jar and asked for a sample of urine and as she went to pee in the cup, Sherlock waited looking around at the walls and the posters there. 

Molly was weighed and her height measured after giving the nurse the urine sample and when she was led back into the room and to sit with Sherlock, she let out a sigh. 

"What's wrong?"

Sherlock asked as he saw her frown.

"I've gained five pounds. "

"So, it means your happy with me."

"It means I am getting fat."

" Darling, honestly your very thin and could gain twenty pounds and still not be fat."

"You just say that because you want to have sex with me later.. I don't know how you can find me attractive, to begin with."

Molly felt herself feeling a bit self-conscious as she for a moment wrapped her arms around her waist and Sherlock just shook his head before he told her point blank. 

"I do want to have sex with you later,However, if you told me we would never have sex again, I would be okay with that only because what I feel for you and see inside you can sustain me the rest of my days. Why I find you attractive is man things really.

Your heart that loves unconditionally.Your hands that soothe as well as can wield a scalpel with precision. Your mind which is very sexy to me, Your way of caring for me and loving me. I don't find you attractive only. You are beautiful and caring,selfless and intelligent and I wanted to wait for a better time to ask you this but I love you Molly Hooper will you.."

Sherlock was interrupted by the doctor entering with her clipboard and smiling at them. 

"Congratulations! I would like to set up a schedule for a month from now for your scan.Here are some pamphlets and let me give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

Molly was silent and looked at Sherlock stunned as the doctor talked. Sherlock was confused why would the doctor congratulate them. 

"Excuse me but why are you congratulating us for my girlfriend for having the flu?"

Sherlock asked this as he then caught eyes with Molly who just took his hand and placed it on her abdomen and let out a happy little sigh as she told him. 

"It seems I don't have the flu. Sherlock, I'm going to have your baby."

Sherlock was silent a moment then he looked at his hand on Molly's belly and then up at her with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Marry me, Molly. "

Molly smiled and leaned over to kiss him as she shook her head yes. The doctor again congratulated them and left them alone as they continued to kiss. 

"Yes, Yes Sherlock holmes I will marry you. Now take me home and make love with me. Then afterwards just hold me."

Sherlock surprised her as he took a box out of his pocket, opened it and slid the ring on her finger and smiled. 

"I'm scared but if we do this together I promise I will be the best father for our baby. I love you and I'm scared but I want this. I want us to have this baby and I hope they are not like me. that they can have friends and be normal and the baby will so beautiful ... Are you tired, hungry I know you've been throwing up and you need to gain more weight, I can take fewer cases and spend more time with you and You're going to be a Mummy!"

Sherlock let all of this set in and then he began to hyperventilate a moment. 

Molly calmed him down and they left to go home. Sherlock yelled at the cab driver to drive slower as he wrapped his arms around Molly and rubbed her still flat belly. 

Getting home Sherlock unlocked the door and lifted Molly up bridal style until she squirmed and asked to walk the stairs. He let her down at the top of the stairs and they entered the flat. Molly was sat down in his chair and her feet were put up and she smiled as Sherlock began to rub her feet. 

"You're going to be a good daddy."

Molly told him as he smiled and she went to sit up. 

"Where are you going, Molly?"

Sherlock asked as she turned her head and smirked. 

"To bed care to join me, Daddy?"

Sherlock smiled as he followed her. 

 

 


	9. Lay your hands on me - Bon Jovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the original song on the playlist was Hott in Herre by Nelly but as I was writing this a different song came to mind and so here you go. I put this in 1994 at the university for them. Uni-lock, not the same as the previous two uni-lock as this is more or less different somehow. Oh and Sherlock is not a virgin. 
> 
> Lay your hands on me - Bon Jovi

* * *

**Lay your hands on me - Bon Jovi**  

* * *

 If you're ready, I'm willing and able

 Help me lay my cards out on the table

 You're mine and I'm yours for the taking

 

 

Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking

What you get ain't always what you see  
But satisfaction's guaranteed  
They say what you give is always what you need  
So if you want me to lay my hands on you

Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me,  
Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me,

Lay your hands on me

I'm a fighter, I'm a poet, I'm a preacher  
I've been to school and baby, I've been the teacher  
If you show me how to get up off the ground  
I can show you how to fly and never ever come back down

Everything you want is what I need  
Satisfaction's guaranteed  
But the ride doesn't never ever come for free  
If you want me to lay my hands on you

Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me,  
Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me,

Lay your hands on me

_[Solo]_

Don't you know I only aim to please  
If you want me to lay my hands on you

Lay your hands on me

 

 Cambridge University 1994

It was Friday night and Molly had finished her last final exam for the year, thirty minutes before. As she made her way to her dorm, she felt a bit less stressed and now was looking forward to ordering some Thai food from that Thai place and to sleep. 

However, her dorm mate had other ideas.

Mary was tossing clothes from her wardrobe in her own bed and was trying to find the right look for the evening. She finally decided on [A black spaghetti string top with a plunging neckline and a pair of silver trousers.](http://assets.yandycdn.com/HiRez/ES-9739-AMPM2012-2.jpg) Molly entered as Mary had just finished changing and she was putting the discarded clothes into her wardrobe. 

Molly came in and threw herself on her own bed and covered her eyes with her pillow. Mary looked over at her dorm mate and sighed a moment. Mary knew that Molly had worked so hard and needed to relax a bit. She had that thought in mind when she had talked to her boyfriend john earlier that day at lunch.

* * *

Earlier in the day...

 John and Mary, in a small cafe near the college and eating lunch. 

"I tell you, my dorm mate has been working her arse off this year. She's been taking extra classes and I was wondering would it bother you if I asked her to come out with us tonight John?"

Mary asked as she gave him puppy dog eyes. 

" Your dorm mate is Molly Hooper, right? nice girl, we have a few classes together even. Works very hard. Sure why not and I can invite my dorm mate too so she doesn't feel so awkward. Also, it might be nice to not have a date interrupted by.."

John stopped talking as said dorm mate, had walked up at that moment. 

"Sherlock, please have a seat I want to ask you something," 

Mary said and John just rolled his eyes as Sherlock took a seat and looked at Mary in question. 

"You just did but please continue."

Sherlock told her and Mary just chuckled a moment then rolled her eyes at him. 

"John and I are going out tonight and would you like to come along?"

Sherlock just was silent as he thought about it. It had been months since he had some fun as he was studying hard for his finals just to get top marks. He normally didn't work so hard as chemistry came easily to him and yet this year, there was a fellow student who challenged him to do better. Hooper was getting top marks and that was not acceptable. He was a Holmes and he had family pride. 

The fact that Molly Hooper was pretty wasn't, of course, part of any equation. He really didn't see the mousy doctorate student as anything but a challenge for top honors. Also, it hadn't been a great year as he had found out that his former girlfriend Irene had been cheating on him. 

Sherlock had taken all his hurt and frustration and turned it inwards on himself. He had studied as the work was most important to him now. Now that exams were done, he would be bored. Sherlock decided that going out dancing couldn't hurt it would keep him busy with deducing people at least. Maybe he just would do what normal people did for once, have a rebound fling and then he could concentrate on whether he wanted to open his heart again. Sherlock did miss the parts of being a relationship that was good like, cuddling and kissing.

"I guess I can go. Might be less boring than staring at our dorm room."

Sherlock then ran a hand through his hair a moment as he then asked. 

"So Mary is also inviting her dorm mate. She's a nice girl and we figured since you and she have a bit in common.."

John began and Sherlock frowned. He knew a set up when he heard one but then again he was looking for a hook up so why not. He tuned the rest of what John was saying out. 

Too bad Sherlock had tuned out John as he would no doubt want to be prepared for who the other person was he would spend the evening with. After all, though he denied it, he had a huge crush on Molly Hooper.

* * *

 Presently at Molly and Mary's Dorm room

"What do you mean you want me to go with you clubbing tonight?"

Molly asked this as she just shook her head and looked at Mary in exasperation.

"Come on Molls, you've been working hard all year and I really would like to spend time with john before he goes back to London for the summer. Besides, his dorm mate is really hot and smart and just come,you don't have to date or marry the guy."

Mary told her as Molly then sighed as she knew she would help her best friend out with this.

"Fine, I have nothing to wear, though."

Molly said with a frown as she went to her wardrobe and looked inside it. Large oversized jumpers would not do and she shook her head. 

"You can borrow something of mine. Look here is a nice shirt and those leather trousers in the back of your wardrobe that you never wear will work!"

Mary said and Molly changed clothes and had to admit the [White lace top and a Black pair of leather trousers.](http://www.justthedesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Lace64.jpg) looked nice and they weren't too tight. Molly put on a pair of [sensible black trainers](http://www.a02shoes.com/images/7303/women-flat-shoes-british-platform-spring-autumn-summer-brand-footwear-cross-strap-round-toe-comfortable-shoes_640x640_05.jpg) to complete the outfit. 

 Molly just for a moment remembered where she had gotten the leather trousers and let out a long sigh. She, however, didn't want to think about her ex now as she was going to go out and have a fun time. Fuck Jim Moriarty and fuck it! She deserved this and decided she would dance and she would like John's dorm mate. Whoever he was, it would be better than the man she had a huge crush on. William Holmes was sexy and very intelligent and she fell for him swiftly. After all, she was always attracted to intelligence. It didn't hurt though that William looked like a greek God.

Molly decided she would go and forget about her gorgeous now former chemistry partner.

"Mary, do I look alright? "

Molly asked as she knew she thought it was a bit much as she preferred her comfortable jumpers and those were more appropriate for her studies. Mary just stood up a moment and circled around molly before exclaiming. 

"You look amazing!I knew you were hiding a great figure and I have to admit I am a bit jealous even.You can have any guy or girl for that matter that you want, well except my John but I know my honey bear only has eyes for me."

As Mary said this Molly began to feel a little bit more confident. She also knew mary was lucky. John Watson was a good man and he and mary were very much in love. Molly missed feeling like that, having someone hold her and she knew that if she didn't go home tonight with someone. 

Molly threw a few condoms in her bag and she made a squeak when Mary looked at her knowingly. 

"Just in case. "

Molly said and mary just smiled and was about to say something no doubt about molly needing to get laid when there was a knock on the door. Mary fluffed her hair and then smiled as she let John in.

"Wow! you look. Wow, both of you! "

John said as he handed a long-stemmed red rose to Mary.

"Sherlock is parking the car. Are you both ready?" 

John asked as he then grinned and caught eyes with Mary.

John knew that Sherlock and Molly were lab partners in Chemistry. He also knew that his best friend had gone all out tonight to look good. He and mary had been wanting to get the two together for awhile now and it looked like finally, it would happen. 

"Sherlock, what an interesting name."

Molly said as she had never heard William called that and as they left the dorm to go to the parking lot her heart stopped as she looked up and met familiar blue eyes,his hair was styled and he was wearing a tight pair of jeans with an Aubergine purple shirt that was unbuttoned to show off his long smooth throat. Molly felt her heart begin to race but kept her outer calm. 

Sherlock looked at the girl with John and mary and his heart stopped. molly Hooper and she looked. She looked sexy and he smiled as he opened the car door for her and threw john the keys before getting in the back seat with molly. 

The trip to the club took about twenty minutes, in that time John put on the radio and as he did Mary got very happy when a song came on that she really liked. John chuckled and turned the song up and as it played, Molly and Sherlock looked each other over slowly. 

The back seat was small so molly had to sit very close to Willia... Sherlock and she were almost on his lap as John made a turn sharply a moment. Molly went to apologize when she turned her head to look at Sherlock and realized as their lips met accidently how close their faces were. Sherlock let out a breath and smiled. Molly didn't say a word as she was afraid to break the spell. Here she was she had kissed her crush and she felt a bit disappointed as she knew in the movies and books, the man would crush his lips on the woman's and well she had to stop thinking about that now didn't she?

As Bon Jovi's "Lay your hands on me" was playing Sherlock looked at Molly and he smiled when she had accidently kissed him. Her lips had been soft and she tasted like strawberries. Sherlock licked his lips as he caught her eyes and intended to kiss her when John stopped the car. 

"We're here!"

John announced and Sherlock lets out a groan as he looked up and over at John. Molly swallowed as she had seen the look in Sherlock's eyes and she had bit her lip in anticipation. The mere instant his cupid bow lips had touched her left her with a scorched feeling that poured in the core of her. Lust and want that now simmered in the very blood through her veins. 

Sherlock nodded and he got out of the car and surprised Molly by opening her door for her and extending his hand. Molly took his hand and as their palms touched both gave an out a shuttering breath. 

Sherlock linked his fingers with hers as they began to walk to the end of the line. Sherlock smiled as she hadn't pulled her hand away and for a moment he gave their joined hand a squeeze to deduce her reaction. Molly turned to look at him when he squeezed her hand and almost dropped it but she knew that she liked him and if he was holding her hand, so be it. Molly found herself in a haze though as she couldn't believe that this handsome man wanted to hold her hand. 

They finally got to the front of the line and showed their ID's and were let into the club. The music was blasting as the foursome found a table and John took Sherlock off to get some drinks. Molly's eyes roamed over Sherlock's backside in those tight jeans and she blushed as she imagined some wicked thoughts. Mary just giggled as she watched molly's eyes roam over Sherlock and she said nudged Molly. 

"Come on let's dance. The boys will find us."

Mary grabbed Molly's hand before she could say no and they moved to the dance floor. John nudged Sherlock as he saw his own girlfriend and Molly dancing. Sherlock looked over and he smirked then he handed John the money for the drinks and he walked over to get a better view.  Molly had been dancing and then she felt a hand go to her waist and heard in her ear. 

"Care to dance."

Molly turned and looked at the man shocked as she shook her head. 

"Piss off Jim! I'm here with someone."

She told this to her former boyfriend James Moriarty and he shook his head. 

"Kitten has claws.. Tell me this date of yours.. where is he?"

As James said this he turned her and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Molly stood stock still and looked at Mary for help. To Molly's surprise, Mary's eyes grew huge but she seemed to be looking behind Molly as then a familiar voice was heard. 

"I believe the lady told you to piss off. Also I'm right here."

Sherlock said not showing any emotion as he met eyes with James. 

"Shouldn't you be off fucking what's her name??"

Molly replied to James as she pulled away from him and she took Sherlock's hand in hers. 

James opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he smiled at the woman who came to stand by him. Sherlock just stared a moment at Irene and then to James and shook his head. 

James just chuckled and he wrapped his arm around Irene's waist. 

"I would ask you the same Molly,but I happen to know that you're quite frigid.Irene, however, is not one bit..."

Molly gave a squeak as she was pressed against Sherlock's chest and he snogged her passionately. She snogged him back and grinned when they parted.

James frowned and Sherlock just smirked as he wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulders and replied.

"Molly's not frigid, you just have to know how to light the fire. Come along darling.."

Sherlock told James as then added the last bit to her and Molly nodded. They made their way to the table with mary following them and she looked panicked as John came over and asked mary what was wrong. 

"Nothing. Just saw our exes together. He's an arsehole and she's. Well, I know he cheated on me with that bitch."

Molly said this as she then bit her lip and looked over at Sherlock who nodded a moment before he replied. 

"Irene is here with James. Besides, I would like to take Molly out for dinner and need the car keys."

John shook his head as Sherlock said this and he threw Sherlock the car keys. Sherlock caught them and he looked Molly's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Molly just nodded and she knew she was hungry but the look in his eyes made her very hungry. 

"I'll see you later Mary. I am starving and Sherlock suggested we go and have dinner."

Molly fibbed but she really wanted to get out of there.She gave mary a hug and then Molly and Sherlock made their way out of the club and over to the car. 

"Dinner and then we can do whatever you like. I'm not going to apologize for kissing you, I wanted it and so did you. "

Sherlock told her as he went and unlocked then opened the door for her. Molly turned and looked at him and she leaned up and caught his lips with hers and she smiled. 

"How did you know I hadn't had dinner?"

She asked as she had settled into the car and he had gone and gotten in the driver's seat.

"I deduced it. That and I figured we both could talk a bit, See I want to get to know you better since we're pretty much now out as a couple."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, what do you think? 

"Thank you, Willi... Sherlock, I would like that."

 Sherlock smiled then and he started the engine. The song "Lay your hands on me" Came on and he turned to look at Molly as they came to a red light. He ran a hand through her hair and drew her in for a kiss. Molly kissed him back and since the seats would allow, she laid her head on his shoulder and chest. Sherlock turned off the radio and he kissed her forehead before the light turned green.

"Dinner first Mr. Holmes.Then perhaps I can show you my Dorm room?"

Molly just replied as she then smirked. Sherlock smirked back.

"We could get take away and maybe get some sleep?"

Sherlock asked and Molly just grinned. 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

 

 


	10. Mandy Moore- Crush

 

 

 

* * *

Mandy Moore- Crush

* * *

 

You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you

* * *

  The day Molly Hooper met Sherlock Holmes, she knew that she loved him. It wasn't just how attractive the man was. She had to admit that he was ungodly, no godly. He was as if god had made Sherlock from the ancient muses. Michelangelo's David had nothing on one William Sherlock Scott Holmes. 

The comparison was not lost on her. Molly during her summer trip after Uni had gone off to Florence's Galleria dell'Accademia as part of her trip in Italy. Up-close David had been breathtaking and she recalled thinking that no man could ever look so perfect, so angelic just to have her thoughts and opinions on that changed when she first saw Sherlock. 

It wasn't just his looks though honestly,she knew that. His intelligence was a big factor in her attraction as well as despite the things he said when he opened his perfect cupids bow lips, She loved him. Still loved him. They had been through, well Hell was a easy definition over the years. Molly had put up with a lot and she had let him manipulate her on countless occasions. 

The manipulations had stopped or at least Molly had stopped allowing Sherlock liberties because of her crush. Oh Molly had a huge crush. Then Moriarty had happened and Sherlock's fake death with her helping him fake his death. 

Two years almost three she had kept his secret, in that time she had no idea if he was alive or dead as he never contacted her and she dared not go to Mycroft and ask. Mycroft who she began to be somewhat friendly with. Mycroft who she would come to consider a friend then more like a brother almost. 

Molly had loved Sherlock and he was gone. She moved on with her life as life did not stop. Molly belonged to Sherlock and knew if he was to come back she would easily fall in again with all the torment of loving someone who did not love her back. Mycroft knew of course how Molly felt about his little brother. He also deduced and could see that his little brother also had feelings for the pathologist. The weekly tea meetings were just so Mycroft could find out more about this woman who had beyond all her outer appearance,or mannerisms,had been instrumental in his brother's survival. 

What Mycroft learned troubled him. Not because miss Hooper was unworthy of his brother, no far from that. Mycroft found himself looking forward and enjoying his time with Molly. Sherlock was home now and Mycroft had no reason to continue to see Molly each week. Yet he saw the way Sherlock would look at Molly and he wanted to hurt his little brother. He had no understanding why his brother couldn't see Molly as the perfect woman for him. 

Mycroft knew if he himself was not unashamed and openly gay, he would like someone like Molly as his partner. Mycroft was talking to his partner about it one night as he and Gregory Lestrade, had attended dinner and were coming back to Mycroft's modest Chelsea manor for a nightcap. 

"It's ridiculous how both my brother and Miss Hooper fall over themselves around each other. I mean I take responsibility for the years i told Sherlock that caring was not an advantage. I have come to realize differently now that we're together.I love you Gregory."

Mycroft said sipping his brandy and looked at Gregory who was drinking a pint of lager. Greg sighed and shook his head a moment wiping the foam off his lips and looked at his lover and partner with though at his words. 

"Short of locking them into a room together, maybe with a bed and a drawer full of condoms. I'm not sure. i know that my flirting with molly in the past did cause Sherlock a bit of jealousy once but now that we are together myc, it wouldn't work. I really think though maybe locking them in a room together would at least get them to talk maybe. Especially if there was a mock kidnapping involved.. I mean look what it did for us except the fact we were already secretly together.I love you too sweetheart."

As Greg said these words Mycroft took a sip of brandy then he smiled a moment. 

"I love how you think Gregory. However i have another idea. I will make a few calls but I am sure that once i am done, my brother and Miss Hooper will finally open up and tell each other how they feel."

 Mycroft smiled proudly and Greg kissed his lips gently a moment then chuckled.

"Care to share and let me help if you need me too?"

As Greg asked this Mycroft felt nervous a moment before he nodded. This wasn't how he was planning on doing this but it would work into the plan as well as be a happy day for both him and Gregory. 

"Give me a moment and i will tell you or show you what I have planned. "

Mycroft went upstairs and while he was Greg relaxed and played a moment with the box in his pocket. He was nervous as he wanted to ask Mycroft a very important question and he hoped that Myc would say yes. 

As Mycroft came down the stairs he was nervous and had changed into pajamas and a dressing gown. He fingered the velvet box  in his dressing gown pocket and when he entered the room he saw Gregory on his knees before him. Mycroft was alarmed immediately and walked over swiftly to Greg and looked him over for injuries. 

"Greg are you okay what's wrong? I knew the beef wellington tasted a little off. Let me call an ambulance and.."

Mycroft stopped as two things happened. Greg looked up at him with a smile holding a ring box and Mycroft felt his own ring box hit the floor falling out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Both said in that moment and then both grinned and Mycroft fell down to his knees to kiss Greg. He smiled at the ring and let Gregory put it on him. In turn Mycroft placed the ring he had for Greg on Greg's finger and both then were snogging in celebration.

 "So other than snogging me and asking me to marry you,what was your plan for Sherlock and Molly.?"

Greg asked as he and Mycroft decided to go upstairs to bed and cuddle a bit. Both men now lay in bed just cuddling and Mycroft looked over at Greg with a small smile. 

"It is quite simple and I am sure Sherlock will find it quite evil really. I will call our Mummy and daddy and inform them of your and mine engagement tomorrow morning. I will also perhaps announce to them that Sherlock has his own person of interest and my parents would no doubt like to meet Molly Hooper. of course there will be a family dinner arranged no doubt we can have it here and if that does not work out, we lock them in a room with no way to escape, a bed and condoms, lubes and any other necessary items to ensure they get the hint."

Mycroft finished and Greg just stared a moment before replying.

"Scary, but i think it would be effective. I like your folks they are nice and they will adore Molly and Molly them. Sherlock is stubborn and pig headed but he won't disobey his mum so I think there is a good chance for that to work."

Mycroft nodded and smiled as he knew exactly what they would have for supper that evening for the dinner party and sent a text to the cook to get the necessary supplies in the morning. Mycroft then shut off his phone and turned to his love and kissed him gently. 

"How does three days from now sound Gregory?"

Mycroft asked and as he did Greg nodded as he thought about it. Mycroft smiled.

"In three days we will have our dinner party and wedding ceremony. Do you think Lydia would attend as well?"

"I suppose i will have to call her. You want to get married in three days myc? Three days!?!?! Isn't that a little quick not that I wouldn't go with you right now and marry you this minute even.Your not going away on a impossible mission anytime soon are you?"

  
No Gregory i am not going on a suicide mission and mind i could wake a vicar up this minute and we'd be married in an hour."

"Then why three days from now and.. Oh.. you want to surprise your parents and Sherlock and Molly. "

"Yes Gregory I also would like the people I love most in the world to be there when we are wed. Molly is like a sister to me of a sort and well you know Sherlock needs to and to be frank and plebeian a moment.. Get his damn head out of his arse."

With that statement both men chuckled and then relaxed and said their good nights and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

At that same moment at 221 B Baker street

* * *

Sherlock looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled quietly to himself. He wondered as he looked down and slightly ran a hand over the small but not quite noticeable bump on his pathologist stomach how everyone was going to react to the news. he and Molly had been engaging in coitus a good six months and now the evidence of such laid beneath his hand. his ring graced her finger and shone softly in the moonlight coming in from the window. 

He Smiled as she stirred a moment and whispered his name before rearranging her slumbering form to curl more around him and snuggled with her head on his chest. He grinned as he imagined the look on all their faces as he and molly announced they were having a baby. They had eloped of course but as he looked at the new Mrs Holmes he felt happiness he had not ever felt in his whole life. 

True he would have to sometime soon tell his parents and brother and he imagined the look on Mycroft's face as he, William Sherlock Scott Holmes had finally done something to surprise the elder Holmes. 

With these thoughts in his head and a look at the ring that now also graced his own left hand ring finger, he knew that together he and Molly were one and they would have a happy life together. he even now as he thought of this wanted the same for his brother and Greg. When he had told this to Molly she had been overjoyed with helping him to make Greg and Mycroft make their relationship a more permanent one. 

Sherlock would call mummy of course and she would help and as he fell asleep with a smile on his lips, he knew that he was thankful for the crush Molly had on him all those years and for himself to finally admit his own feelings. He was happy and soon he would be able to share that with his loved ones. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Seal-Kiss from a rose

* * *

Seal-Kiss from a rose

* * *

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me, you're like a growing, addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes spent his life with one truth evident to him and this thing always sustained him. It always sounded in his brain however like Mycroft's voice. 

"Caring is not an advantage Sherlock."

Caring truly believed his brother. He truly believed that caring and emotions interfered with his work. The work was the important thing and it sustained him, kept his mind sharp and was his lover and spouse. he,William Scott Sherlock Holmes, was married to his work and he did not allow sentiment and caring to be involved in his life whatsoever. 

Well Not entirely true. He loved his Mummy and Daddy and Mycroft too in a obligatory way. He had loved Red beard when he had been alive too. Though he was no longer a small child and Red beard was long dead and buried in his Mummy's flower bed. 

Sherlock Holmes did not do love and relationships. Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. Love was simply an impulse and sexual desire was just something his transport craved but it was not necessary to give into it for him to survive. 

Sherlock was content to not be a fool like normal boring and ordinary men and women. He was happy with his mind work. HE was a lone wolf, a grey tower along a sea, alone and surrounded by his own thoughts and feelings did not dictate them. He was a high functioning sociopath and hated people and it suited him fine. 

Until Molly Hooper happened. 

Damn that woman who had come into his life and begun to disrupt his thought process. Damn her to hell for him needing her to help him in his work and damn him for allowing the thoughts to manifest in the first place. Damn her and damn himself and he would damn them both in the end if he gave into her.

Molly Hooper who was a ray of light in the darkness he had surrounded himself after Red Beard died. Her smile that shone and radiated around her. His transport even began to disobey him. He would find himself affected in many ways. Many times he had opened his mouth and said horrible things to her so she would scatter and not smile. he would cause her pain so he himself could forget his own. 

Molly Hooper who's brown eyes would light up every time he was in the room and with those honey brown gaze he would feel funny, weird and his heart would pound. There was pain and pleasure and he knew it was insane. he knew that he could not take what her eyes promised him, what his own body craved. Damn Molly Hooper for making him feel. Damn her for having those eyes and those small lips and breasts he wanted to kiss and touch and he didn't even want to think of her slim waist that he could hold close to him or that luscious backside he wanted to.. 

 Sherlock Holmes was not a good man. True he solved crimes and helped people but he was not good in the sense he had no compassion. He was like a machine in many ways and he scoffed at his humanity.Sherlock and his brother are both far more intelligent than the average person and because of this he never really fit in and learned to socialize, as a child. 

Sherlock had been fine without being awkward and feeling inadequate. However now Molly had entered his world and he found himself questioning everything. He knew he had no answers. Here was this woman who brightened his world of self imposed isolation and for the life of him he wanted her gone. However if she was gone he could not deal with the other idiot pathologist. 

Molly if she had been like anyone else, Sherlock wouldn't have noticed her. He would never desired or fallen in love with her. However Miss Hooper wasn't ordinary. Molly was challenging and intelligent and trouble with a capital t. Sherlock knew this and yet... He knew he was damned and fucked.

Molly of course had no  inkling to the eternal struggle inside Sherlock. She knew that they were friends and she knew that she loved him. But Molly believed it would never happen. She had dated other men and tried to put her friend Sherlock out of her mind. Really they were acquaintances and co workers at best and so she told her heart to stop feeling for the one man who she could never have. Molly hid her sadness and pain when they would be working together. She had trained herself to become tough and to not allow her inner struggle to shine through. 

Molly Hooper was not a normal ordinary woman. She was strong and smart and she secretly thought she was a bit of a bad ass for having dated and dumping James Moriarty. Molly had Toby, her gray tabby cat and she didn't need some curly haired genius to disrupt her life and through it a skewed. 

Molly knew that was a lie. She knew as many times as she told herself to, that she would love Sherlock till her last breath. Any other man would not hold her heart and own it like Sherlock did and would forever. Molly knew that she should well enough alone and after she had helped Sherlock fake his death she decided to move on. Molly did, she found some peace and happiness with tom. However that peace was short lived as Sherlock had come back into her morgue and her life and she knew that she cared for Tom, it was not love and she always knew she could not love Tom the way he deserved. Molly had broken her engagement the day after John and Mary's wedding because she knew that she would be alone then live a lie any further. A week later she now had a new flat and was completely out of the home she was sharing with Tom. 

Toby was happier too as he had always hated Baxter,the puppy she and Tom had adopted together. Molly no longer had to constantly clean up long golden dog hairs as the golden retriever shed a lot of the time. No she was relieved now if anything and happier somehow alone with just tobes for company. 

Molly knew she was going to die an old maid and she now accepted that fate with both eyes open and arms too. She no longer dated and threw herself into her work as work was now the most important thing other than Toby. Molly loved her job and she always found something interesting. It was true she did not like the aspect of comforting the loved ones left behind. But she loved the puzzle, the riddle of how these people died and solving it. 

Molly realized that in the aspect she and Sherlock were alike. He solved the crimes and she solved them as well. True not all her cases or clients were involved in an investigation by the consulting criminal but she would keep him abreast of the unusual cases. This was her existence and what it was and had to be. 

After all, it wasn't as if Sherlock would just one day wake up and notice her. it wasn't as if he was interested in anyone that way. 

Molly had believed for a time that Sherlock was either gay or he had suffered a heart break in the past that swore him off emotions and feelings and she was fine with that until John Watson had came and showed her that the man, Sherlock Holmes indeed did have feelings. It hurt that she could see he loved john.True John was strictly a friend and yet Sherlock had emotions and not for her. Molly resigned herself with the fact that Sherlock had no desire of the sexual aspect of any relationship and therefore she let her crush go. 

True it was love and yet that love slowly died inside her until one day, one sweet day when she had finally given up and Sherlock's strength had shattered. It had been a typical Tuesday and things were rather slow in the Morgue. She had finished with some tissue samples when Sherlock had come into the room and she had not even bothered to lift her head and look up at him. The silence between them was even comforting in her opinion. 

Sherlock entered in his usual fashion, Wild ebony curls swaying and his coat billowing behind him. He stopped short however as Molly was bent over the steel tale and he quietly just let his gaze linger. Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt the constant desire flare through him that she and thoughts of her always inspired. 

Molly had decided to wear a skirt and heels that day. She wore a garter belt and stockings as she always felt those were more feminine and proper and Sherlock now due to the way she was bent over could see the black lace at the top of her stockings. He felt his throat dry and licked his lips a moment trying to regain moisture. 

Sherlock further deduced that she was wearing thong knickers as there were no lines from her pants and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. However he made a weird almost grunt in his throat and when he did Molly's head snapped up and turned looking at him. 

"You will wait. I am almost done. Why don't you go to the canteen and get a coffee? I will be but a few minutes or you are welcome to use any of the other three microscopes here!"

Molly said this as she gestured to the other microscopes that he never seemed to use and she really hadn't thought about the fact he would come in as it had been a slow day and really she was working and almost finished. Molly turned back and began to chart down the last of her observations and finally three minutes later she was done and she straightened up and carefully removed the slides and placed them in their proper order before she turned and noticed Sherlock was still standing there and had not moved a muscle. 

Molly did not notice that his eyes were dark and dialated or she could not hear that his heart was hammering in his chest. Sherlock was still as he knew that if he moved even a little bit.. He was battling for control as his body and heart battled with his mind. Molly did not know that in that moment Sherlock could lose control and give into the desire underneath his skin. 

Molly walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm as she thought perhaps he had gone into his mind Palace. His eyes had been shut and when Molly's hand touched him,his eyes snapped open and he looked down at her and he lost all control of his emotions. Molly was surprised when in that instant she found his lips attached to hers and was startled as she now was sat upon the steel table and he was kissing her hard and with need. 

 Sherlock had her now pressed against him and she moaned in her throat as she could feel his erection pressed to her own core. Sherlock was slowly moving his hips and rolling them against her and when he broke off the kiss abruptly her just panted and looked at her. 

"Tell me to stop or be damned the consequences."

Sherlock bit out as he was still. His erection pressed against her and the only barrier between them now was her silk knickers and his trousers. Molly was also panting and she swallowed. 

"I'm on the pill. I won't get pregnant. You can have me Sherlock.'

As she said this her voice broke. She knew her own heart hammered and her own eyes were dilated with need and desire. Sherlock growled then as he went back to kissing her and soon she found his hand down between their bodies. Molly let out a moan as he deftly fingered her and was rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

"Christ Molly you are so wet and hot. Fuck! Tell me to stop now or we both will regret it."

Sherlock begged. Molly's mind no longer was working and his control was slipping. Molly placed her hand down and for a moment Sherlock thought she was going to stop him and be sensible. However he could hear the zip to his trousers zipped down and then felt her small hand wrap around his erection. 

Sherlock let out a breath and he chuckled quietly. He moved back a moment and pulled her knickers off her in an instant. He entered her hard and fast and paused a moment as she cried out from his rough intrusion. Molly whimpered and moaned as his hips began to move and Sherlock's mouth went to the side of her throat. Molly leaned back on her hands  now and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hips undulated upwards on their own to meet his now savage thrusts. 

"Fuck Molly! Fuck you feel so good! Fuck baby stop moving or I'm going to cum before you do!"

Sherlock cried out as he looked now into her eyes and he slowed down his motion. Molly closed her eyes but then Sherlock barked out. 

"Look at me Molly Hooper! Watch me know I am pleasing you, know I am fucking the hell out of you woman.It's not Moriarty or Meat dagger but me! Cum for me Molly!"

Sherlock commanded and Molly who was already on the edge now obeyed his command and she cried out his name sharply. her fingernails dug into his shoulders and Sherlock followed her into bliss. Both were panting now as they stayed connected to each other and rode out their mutual orgasms. The room was now silent but for their own raged breathing. Sherlock swallowed a moment his Adams apple bobbing and he looked down between them a moment. 

Sherlock slowly withdrew from her and he tucked himself back into his trousers. He took a calming breath and zipped up his zipper. He still did not look at her as Molly jumped off the table and snatched up her knickers. Molly could feel his ejaculate inside her and it slowly began to run down her thighs. 

Sherlock was quiet as he observed her. He knew the consequences for his actions and knew that their friendship was now hanging from a thread. He knew for certain now that he could not control his emotions and in his eyes they played out. Molly tilted his chin up and could see them. She saw confusion and fear and she was astonished by what else she could see now in his eyes. Sherlock expected the slap any second now. When instead she kissed his cheek he was more surprised and stunned by her actions. 

" Jim and I never slept together."

Molly just replied as she looked up at him. Sherlock was silent still and then she shook her head. 

"Why? Why now that I am over you? Why do you have to make me fall in love with you again Sherlock. This isn't a fucking game or experiment! Tell me that you didn't just give me the most amazing orgasm of my life because you were bored or just wanted to..."

Molly's words were stopped by his lips on her own and he kissed her a moment softly and slowly pulled back. 

"Not an experiment and not bored. I lost control and this shouldn't have happened. I promised myself I would not give into my desire for you. We have ruined out friendship now. I'm sorry that.. I fucking love you and now I've fucked it all up.. "

Sherlock admitted this as he yelled but then he paused and looked at her in shock that mirrored her own at his last words. 

"Your in love with me?"

Molly asked as she did her voice cracked and she just couldn't believe her ears. Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes and tried to relax and regain some dignity. 

"Yes, I love you Margaret Louise Hooper."

Sherlock then found himself tackled as she was kissing all over his face and Sherlock just was stunned. Molly looked down at him and slightly blushed but then smiled. 

"I love you too William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

Molly then found herself rolled over and he covered her with his body and was kissing her and both moaned as their tongues battled each other's. Both were heady with desire as the kiss was broken and Molly just looked up at him and for a moment ran her fingers through his ebony curls. 

"Tell me again."

Sherlock asked as he looked at her and he slowly smiled. Molly smiled back and she kissed his lips gently before replying. 

"I love you Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded and he moved to get up and off her. Molly sat up and took his hand in hers as he helped her rise. Molly went to clean her thighs off and as she did Sherlock followed her. When she was done and a warm flannel was disposed of in the laundry hamper she put on her knickers and looked at him in question. 

"What now then?"

As she asked this she hoped he wouldn't go back to pretending with her. She saw him look nervous a moment but then he rolled his shoulders and said with a strong confident voice. 

"I've never been intimate with someone before. I don't know. Dinner? What is the usual thing? Do I offer you marriage now that we've had sex?"

Sherlock asked and molly saw he was stammering now. She took his hand in hers and asked plainly. 

"I think dinner would be nice. As for marriage... How about we survive a few dates before we decide if we want to be tied to each other forever? I mean normally I don't have sex with someone until I am comfortable with them and there really was only one guy from Uni and Tom till now. I do want you to know that for a first time, that was amazing and your the only man who has ever given me an orgasm. As for you never being intimate.. I'm honored that you chose me Sherlock."

Molly then relaxed as she saw him smile and she realized this time it was a real genuine smile as he kissed her hand and slowly over each knuckle afterwards. 

"How soon can i propose to you and it be proper?"

Sherlock asked as he was really confused about what to do and Molly just smiled before replying. 

"Are you asking me to marry you Sherlock Holmes?"

As she said this she was so happy and yet fearful that her ears were deceiving her. Sherlock swallowed and nodded a moment to himself. 

"Yes, Molly Hooper will you marry me and become my wife? I think that we are both not getting any younger and if we are to have children we need to begin soon. I know that i would like to enjoy them while I am still young enough to play with them."

At Sherlock's words Molly cried softly and smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Sherlock. As for children.. I suppose i can go off the pill if you are serious?"

Sherlock just answered her by lifting her into his arms and kissing her.  

"I can't wait to begin.Come home with me to Baker street and I will show you just how eager I am."

Molly giggled and nodded as she went to her locker and grabbed her handbag and her coat. Sherlock took the coat and helped her put it on and kissed her ear. They linked fingers as they left the morgue and walked through the hospital until they stood on the sidewalk and Sherlock hailed a cab. 

"221 B Baker street."

Sherlock remarked as he then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. 

A few hours later, both lay in Sherlock's bed and cuddled. Molly was looking at the ring Sherlock had given her. It had been his grandmothers and now it was hers as was the man who was asleep with his safe and strong protective arms around her. As she drifted off herself to sleep she smiled quietly thinking how she now was blissfully happy. 

Life now was perfect and though they would have their ups and downs, she and her consulting fiancee were now one and whole. 


	12. Cecilia And The Satellite- Andrew McMahon

 

* * *

Cecilia And The Satellite- Andrew McMahon

* * *

 

I lock myself in a hotel room  
Been waiting all night for the walls to move  
I've loved some girls that I barely knew  
I've made some friends, and I've lost some too  
Crashed my car, I was 17  
My mother in the seat riding next to me  
The things I've learned from a broken mirror  
How a face can change when a heart knows fear  
Through all the things my eyes have seen  
The best by far is you

If I could fly  
Then I would know  
What life looks like from up above and down below  
I'd keep you safe  
I'd keep you dry  
Don't be afraid Cecilia  
I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky

I've cafe crawled through Amsterdam  
I've been around the world with a punk rock band  
And I've seen London, and I've played Japan  
I've been knocked down, I got up again  
For all the places I have been  
I'm no place without you

If I could fly  
Then I would know  
What life looks like from up above and down below  
I'd keep you safe  
I'd keep you dry  
Don't be afraid Cecilia  
I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky

I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky

For all the things my hands have held  
The best by far is you

If I could fly  
Then I would know  
What life looks like from up above and down below  
I'd keep you safe  
I'd keep you dry  
Don't be afraid Cecilia  
I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky

And you're the sky

I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky

And you're the sky

 

Sherlock Holmes was very tired as he sat in a hotel room in Amsterdam. He had locked the door and fallen face down on the bed. He had not even removed his Balstaff as he for a moment groaned and then finally after a few minutes found the strength to pull himself up just enough to roll over and lay his weary head on the pillows. 

As tired as he was however, sleep would not come right away. He lay and looked at the walls that were illuminated barely with moonlight coming in from behind some curtains. Sherlock had been doing a case for Mycroft and it was now solved. It was not the case that kept the Consulting Detective hovering on conscientiousness. 

In his mind, a pair of sweet brown eyes beckoned him. Sherlock closed his own silvery gray eyes a moment and could picture her clearly. Her petite frame and her beautiful face. Molly as of late had begun to affect him in ways that were scary and yet made him feel... The point was he had feelings and he had thought if he had gotten away for London he could distance himself from Molly and his feelings for the pathologist. 

However, Sherlock was finding it somehow more difficult to put her out of his mind. His mind raced now with questions. 

What was Molly doing right now?

(Sherlock of course knew she was obviously sleeping as it was late at night in London as the time difference was only an hour and it was three A.M. in Amsterdam.)

Was Molly alone?

( Sherlock knew that she was not dating but it didn't mean she was alone. Not that he knew she slept around because Molly didn't, however she could be cuddled up with Toby even.)

Was she thinking of him as he was thinking of her? (He knew she had once held deep feelings for him and yet he wasn't sure if she still thought of him the way that he obviously was thinking of and feeling for her.)

Was he too late?

( Sherlock had no answer for this except to ask her and the thought terrified him if she rejected him.)

Sherlock was unnerved,irritated and a bit depressed not knowing. He hated not knowing something and there were a lot of unknowns when it came to him and Molly. Sherlock did know that somehow in the years he had known the shy Pathologist, he had fallen in love with her. True he had fought so hard not to and when he had realized he was, it was already too late. 

In his Mind palace it was so simple. He would walk right up to her and kiss her and tell her. He would then let his body take over and they would have sex, no make love. He knew he had very little experience with sex and love making. Technically he was a virgin as he had never allowed himself to have the pleasure of company of a female or male. However he knew that he would not be adverse to it if it was Molly. 

In his Mind Palace he allowed himself to be the man  she deserved and wanted. the lover, the friend and co worker. The man who made her smile and not made her cry. Sherlock knew that it took all his control not to devour her in his kisses and now that Molly had awakened his desires, it scared him. 

Sherlock knew that he was scared and he knew it was because of his past, the heart break of losing Red Beard, his inadequacies when it came to other people and his upbringing that was lonely mostly as he didn't know how to relate to people. He thought a moment of his older brother and wondered. Mycroft had been the same as he,that is he had been inadequate with people and lived most of his life without the need of sentiment and caring. However that had changed when he and Lestrade had started their arrangement. 

mycroft was actually happier and had his gold fish, no silver fox as Mycroft called Greyson, no Gary, no Gregory?

Sherlock let that question slide as he then thought of his friend John who was happily married and a father. His God daughter was a beautiful child and he was coming to enjoy interacting with little Abigail Watson. 

Abigail Sherlee Watson was now two and Sherlock was fascinated with how her little mind worked. When he and Molly babysat their God child it was almost as if the child was theirs. Sherlock found himself thinking about that quite a bit. A child, it his mind and Molly's beautiful face. They would name her Cecilia and she would be intelligent and kind and he could see himself soothing her long brown hair and giving her bedtime kisses and telling her about Red Beard.  His daughter would play wit Abigail and they would be best mates as he and John were. 

Sherlock's eyes snapped open as he sat up. He grabbed his suitcase and began throwing things into it. If he left now, he could fly back home and be in London in an hour. In an hour and a half he could be on Molly's doorstep. 

Sherlock knew it would probably take a normal average man days to get the flight he would and yet he was nonplussed about it. Sometimes being famous had it's perks and also having a brother who owned his own private plane. Sherlock had called Mycroft and the plane that was on the tarmac waiting withing five minutes of Sherlock leaving his hotel and in the cab on the way to the airport. 

In ten minutes, he was on his way in the sky and would be there soon. Sherlock was tired he really was but he needed to see her now. It had to be that day, he had wasted too much time and as the plane landed fifty seven minutes after it's depart, a car was waiting for him. 

Sherlock gave the address and the driver looked confused a moment. Sherlock sighed and insisted and the driver nodded before driving Sherlock past Baker street and stopping in front of a building in Mayfair. Sherlock was nervous but as he went to her front door he paused. All was quiet. Sherlock used his key as he knew that Molly had been very stubborn about him picking her locks. The fact she also had a key to 221 B baker street was just right. She thought it was out of friendship. Sherlock could not wait to starighten her out.

Sherlock entered Molly's flat and removed his Balstaff. He was exhausted and as he made his way to her bedroom, he just was able to remove his shoes and for a moment looked down at her sleeping form. Molly was smiling and Sherlock just lay down gently not to wake her and he froze as she turned in her sleep and snuggled up to him.

Sherlock relaxed after a few minutes and held her closer. He inhaled her shampoo that smelled like coconut and closed his eyes. Sherlock was home. Molly was home and he knew that in the morning, they  would talk in the morning and he would know. If he wasn't so tired he might have laid awake all night just holding her and allowing himself this. However he soon fell asleep with a smile on his own lips. 

 Molly groaned as she awoke, she for a moment wondered why she was so warm when she opened her eyes and bit her lip not to gasp. True she had shared a bed with Sherlock before as her flat was one of her bolt holes and he even had a key. She stayed quiet as she looked at him now. Molly had never awakened before him before and she took in his calmness and how he looked younger and happier at rest. 

Sherlock had a stray curl that fell over his forehead and Molly for a moment was tempted to touch that curl. He was so innocent looking and smiling quietly. Molly knew he must be tired as she knew he had been on a case and she knew he never slept proper until the cases were done. Molly was in awe at the sight that she had not heard him at first, Sherlock was gently talking in his sleep and as the words pierced her ears she found herself again biting her lips not to gasp. 

"Cecilia Daddy loves you. I am going to teach you everything."

Sherlock was dreaming and he now looked in his mind at Molly and replied. 

"Thank you Molly love. Thank you for giving us our beautiful daughter. I hope she has your hair and eyes and is as beautiful as her mummy. I love you so much!"

As Sherlock said this he drew Molly closer and for a moment she let out an involuntary squeak as she felt his heart beat almost pounding against her ear now. Sherlock stirred but as he did he was still half asleep and he kissed Molly's forehead and placed a hand on her belly gently. 

Molly did not move a muscle as she felt happiness through her and tears threatening to fall. Sherlock then woke up fully and he looked down at molly who had her eyes closed. He could tell she was awake by her breathing and then he saw tears roll down her cheeks as she opened her eyes to look up at him. 

Sherlock's hand that was on her belly moved off slowly and he gave out a sigh. Here it was, the moment he feared.However as he looked at Molly he saw her smile despite the tears. 

"Cecelia huh? It's a pretty name."

Molly just said in response. Sherlock relaxed as he looked at the woman he loved now and he nodded. 

"I was wondering if you still.. that is.."

Sherlock began and molly sat up then and smiled a moment bigger. She had leaned down and given his a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you Sherlock and have always.I think though if we have a daughter we should begin to work on her don't you think?"

As Molly said this he grinned and sat up and he drew her into his arms and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had for his pathologist. Soon clothes were not an option and they made love.

Afterwards they laid cuddled up and Molly's smile was contagious. Sherlock was kissing her neck as he head laid on his bare chest.

"I love you Molly and how soon can we know?"

as he asked this Molly for a moment gave a hum then looked up at him and smiled again but this time as she did she shifted and kissed him softly. 

"In about two weeks,until then how about we practice a bit and oh!"

Molly found herself on her back under him and Sherlock was grinning. 

"Then we should practice a lot. Well between that and now perhaps on our sex holiday."

As Sherlock said this he saw her about to open her mouth and Molly closed it then looking at him in question. 

"Will you marry me Molly Hooper?  I suppose we should have started on this years ago but i was afraid and you were with Meat dagger and say you'll be my wife and the mother of my children?"

As Sherlock asked this he moved now and sat up looking at her. He wondered if it was too soon. They had not even been on a proper date but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman by his side. 

"How long?"

Molly asked instead of answering which confused Sherlock for a moment. 

"For the rest of our life together i would think?"

Sherlock answered but Molly then shook her head and replied. 

"How long have you been in love with me?"

This Sherlock let out a breath and he answered honestly. 

"I am not sure when it truly started but i think perhaps I always have since the day we met. I knew I was impressed with you and admired you. I know for me though I realized it fully  when I was in Dubai and taking down Moriarty's network. I knew then as i looked up at the night sky and saw a satellite flying in it. I thought that that was you, my satellite and I was the sky above looking down on you and protecting you and I knew then if it took me years, which it did, I would protect you and make sure there was no threat to you here. True I was also protecting Mycroft,john,Lestrade and Mrs Hudson but you had the most thought and losing you would destroy me. I could live without my friends but not without you. I love you, I trust you and you are the most important one to me Molly. "

At this confession Molly just kissed him and was nodding. Sherlock looked at her and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, I love you and I will marry you and we will have our little girl. However long it takes, yes Mr. Holmes I will marry you."

Molly stopped her babbling then and Sherlock was excited and he kissed her and they went round two in the bed. After both were tired but sated and cuddling both blissfully happy. 

Nine months to the day, Cecilia Violet Madison Holmes was born and both Sherlock and Molly were happy. 

"Hello there my Cecilia, daddy loves you and Mummy. Thank you Molly for giving me this and for loving me. I love you Mrs. Holmes."

"I love you too Mr. Holmes and always will. "

They shared a gentle kiss and Molly grinned as Sherlock kissed the top of his daughters downy brown hair as she was nursing from her Mummy. Afterwards her blue eyes opened and looked at both her parents, and though they say newborn babies cant smile, Cecilia did. 


	13. Lay It All On Me - Rudimental featuring Ed Sheeran

* * *

Lay It All On Me - Rudimental featuring Ed Sheeran

* * *

  
No you don't have to keep it on a locking key  
Cause I will never let you down  
And if you can't escape all your uncertainties  
Baby I can show you how  
  
Let my love in, let my love in  
Lay your heart on me  
If you're hurting, if you're hurting  
Lay it all on me  
You can lay it all on me  
Lay it all on me  
Lay it all on me  
If you're hurting, if you're hurting  
Lay it all on me

If you're scared when you're out on your own  
Just remember me  
Cause I won't let you go, let alone  
Lay it all on me  
  
No you don't have to keep it on a locking key  
Cause I will never let you down  
And if you can't escape all your uncertainties  
Baby I can show you how  
  
Let my love in, let my love in

Lay your heart on me  
If you're hurting, if you're hurting  
Lay it all on me  
You can lay it all on me  
Lay it all on me  
Lay it all on me  
If you're hurting, if you're hurting  
Lay it all on me  
  
  
So if you're hurting babe  
Just let your heart be free  
You got a friend in me  
I'll be your shoulder at anytime you need  
Baby I believe  
So if you're hurting babe  
Just let you're heart be free  
I'll be your shoulder at anytime you need  
Baby I believe  
You can lay it all on me  
  
Let my love in, let my love in  
Lay your heart on me  
If you're hurting, if you're hurting  
Lay it all on me (lay it all on me)  
Lay it all on me (lay it all on me)  
Lay it all on me  
If you're hurting, if you're hurting  
Lay it all on me (lay it all on me)  
Lay it all, lay it all  
Lay it all (lay it all on me)  
Lay it all, lay it all  
Lay it all on me  
Lay it all, lay it all on me  
Lay it all on me  
Lay it all, lay it all on me  
Lay it all on me

* * *

 

Molly was sitting on the sofa and softly crying. In her arms lay Toby. He was peaceful and still and Molly just was beside herself in pain. She had not heard it when the keys jiggled in the door or when the door opened. 

Sherlock hung up his Balstaff and toed off his shoes. He expected to find Molly asleep in her bed but as he entered the sitting room, he saw her sitting on their sofa crying. He approached slowly and looked down at Toby then into her eyes. The tears were flowing and he was but a blur as she stared at him now. 

"Molly."

Sherlock said her name as he tried to get her attention. Molly was silent and she then looked down and began to run her hand over Toby slowly. 

Sherlock's heart clenched at the sight of his Pathologist and he stopped her hand and took it into his a moment. Molly's head snapped up then and she was angry. It shone in her eyes now. She pulled her hand from his and stood up cradling Toby in her arms. Molly said not a word as she walked towards her bedroom. But as she was getting to the door she fell down to her knees and began to wail. Sherlock's arms were around her and he lifted her up carrying her back into the sitting room. Sherlock sat and held her as she cried and a few times as she screamed into his chest. 

Sherlock did what he could to try and calm her as he ran his hands over her back and shoulders in circles. Molly slowly began to calm down and she looked up and over at Sherlock who's hand was in her hair now and she turned her head and kissed his palm a moment. 

"Molly I'm sorry."

Sherlock whispered as he for a moment just hugged her and then he released his arms around her slowly as she for a moment rolled her shoulders. 

Sherlock stood up and he grabbed both his coat and hers and he placed it on her as she was un-moving. Molly still held Toby and he lifted her up and hailed a cab. Molly finally after a while realized she was no longer in her flat. She looked around but could not see any of the surrounding landscape as it was dark. Finally after what seemed an hour, in reality was half that time, The cab stopped in front of a rustic but lovely little country cottage. 

Sherlock said nothing as he paid the cabby and wrapped an arm around Molly's waist as they walked to the flower garden. Molly was silent as she was led to a small stone and she looked at the words written then over to Sherlock. 

The small dog shaped grave read. 

Read Beard Holmes

1977 - 1984

Best first mate and beloved friend. 

Sherlock took a moment and placed his hand on the top of the grave marker before replying. 

 "Red Beard was my dog, he was an Irish Setter. He died when I was seven. I wanted to be a pirate back then. We had many fun times. I never thought i could love again once he died. i had no other friends except Mycroft but really he was fourteen and really didn't want to play with me. Mycroft wasn't around regardless because he was away at school.

The day Red Beard.. died.. I promised myself i would guard my heart forever and not let anyone else in. It still hurts today his death. He was my first and only friend until John and you and Gavin and Mrs Hudson. "

Sherlock could feel his emotions coming forth and he knew he could not hold them back right now as Molly needed to understand he knew her pain. 

"I liked Toby, he was a good companion and a good listener. i am sorry for your loss and I want to offer you a safe resting place for Toby if you don't have any other arrangements. I would be honored if Toby lay and kept Red Beard company. I believe they would have gotten on well together. Is there anyone you want me to call to stay with you or to be here with you while I do this?"

Molly just looked up at Sherlock and nodded quietly. For a moment she just looked down at Toby and finally replied. 

"Thank you Sherlock. I would be honored as i have no idea what i planned to do. i found him on my bed dead when i got home this evening. As for anyone else being here, I don't have anyone so it is fine. "

As Molly said this Sherlock could hear her heart break and sadness and he just placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her catching her eyes. 

"You are not alone, You have Mary and John and Mrs Hudson and Gavin and even Mycroft. They love you Molly Hooper and you have me and I.. Don't be stupid! I'm here aren't I? You are not unloved and yes it will hurt,there are days i hurt still and always will but at least you had Toby and had good times to remember. I know that your depressed right now but believe me as much as the pain is there it dulls. You will again be the bright light in my life and.. don't be like me, don't close off your heart because then the world would suffer great loss. "

Sherlock bit his lip now as she looked up at him in shock and to his own shock she just  leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his chin as she could not quite reach his lips. Sherlock just for a moment looked at her then he leaned down and kissed her back and then he stepped back and placed Toby gently down from out of her arms to the soft grass then walked back over and drew her into his arms. They stood like that for hours just barely moving, finally as the sun began to rise. Sherlock kissed her forehead placed his coat on her shoulders and rolled up his sleeves he took hold of a spade and he began to dig. As he did Molly looked on silently. 

Finally after a half hour of toll, Sherlock put down the spade and he knelt down carefully picking up Toby who was wrapped in a blanket and he laid him gently down into the earth. Before he covered Toby, he took a moment and took Molly's hand in his. 

"Would you care to say a few things? "

Sherlock asked as he closed his eyes and Molly realized he was in silent requiem. Molly's voice broke as she began to talk and she took five minutes telling Toby how special he was and how she loved him and finally her tears were dried and her heart less burdened. Sherlock squeezed her hand as he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"I can bring you here anytime you want to visit. i usually visit Red Beard once a month. i can also if you like, make Toby a headstone." 

Sherlock offered as he then began to gently fill in the hole and when he was done he picked up a single Calla Lily and handed it to her. 

Molly knelt and she placed the Lily down and then stood up and Sherlock hugged her. Molly relaxed then was surprised as he walked with her into the cottage and opened the door with a key and led her to a room up the stairs. 

"Let's rest a bit then go home. Come lay with me."

Sherlock laid on the bed and opened his arms for her. They lay quietly and molly looked all around the room. She saw the pirate flag and smiled to herself. She realized that she was in his childhood bedroom and this was her last thought as she fell asleep. Later in the morning, almost afternoon Molly woke up alone and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and went down the stairs in search of Sherlock but did not find him in any of the rooms. She finally went outside and saw Sherlock was bent over and as she stepped closer she saw he was carving stone and she watched him quietly. When he was done, Sherlock looked up and he held out what was the perfect size and shape of Toby, the grey stone was etched with stripes and he took the stone out and placed it carefully down. The stone had words and molly read them. 

"Here Lies Toby Hooper

Beloved friend and companion.

He was loved and will always."

"I wasn't sure how old he was I can add that later if you want and I apologize if I overstepped my bounds."

Sherlock was uneasy a moment but then Molly smiled and shook her head. 

"It's beautiful. It's perfect even. I have no idea how old Toby was as he was a stray when i got him. Thank you Sherlock for this. So this is your parents home?"

"Yes, well they are in Miami right now but yes. Someday it will be ours."

As Sherlock, said this he blushed at the slip of the tongue. Molly however just let it go and nodded. Sherlock relaxed then and he made her a sandwich and himself. They ate in the kitchen and then they came out one last time to say goodbye to both Toby and red beard. After Sherlock called a cab and they made their way back to London. 

Sherlock had them dropped off at 221 B Baker street and he offered Molly his bed as he sat on his sofa and thought. He wanted to be a good friend and not push Molly now. He knew he had feelings but now was not the time to reveal them. He heard her cry out however and went to hold her. Molly screamed in her sleep but then calmed as he held her and Sherlock relaxed and chased her into slumber. 

 

 

 


	14. Scars - Boy Epic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only reason i know this song exists is due to my daughter britt and she likes the song and like most typical teenage girls, plays it constantly.
> 
> This song has been changed. It was Tell me you love me by Boy Epic but now it is Scars also by Boy Epic.
> 
> This is a very sad chapter, though we know he comes back in the end. This is set the night before Sherlock's exile.

 

* * *

Scars - Boy Epic

* * *

 

I'll take my bow  
I won't make a sound  
I whisper truce as the ashes hit the ground  
Hush love  
No, I'm not what you think that I'm made of  
I'm a story  
I'm a breakup  
Just a hero on a bridge that's burning down  
  
Can you see my scars?  
Can you feel my heart?  
This is all of me for all of the world to see  
So, who's it gonna be?  
The one that you only need  
I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery  
So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?  
I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery  
  
This is the end  
My beloved friends  
I'm lost in dreams and all I know is where I've been  
Run love  
I'm the truth that you're afraid of  
I'm a fever that you made up  
Just a martyr on a bridge that's burning down  
  
Can you see my scars?  
Can you feel my heart?  
This is all of me for all of the world to see  
So, who's it gonna be?  
The one that you only need  
I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery  
So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?  
I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery  
  
Can you see my scars?  
Can you feel my heart?  
This is all of me for all of the world to see  
So, who's it gonna be?  
The one that you only need  
I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery  
So, who's gonna save us now  
When the ashes hit the ground?  
I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery  
  
So who's it gonna be?  
The one that you only need  
I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

* * *

 

 "Molly, I think I’m going to die."

These were Sherlock's words to her as she stared now at him. The same words echoed from the past in her head as she looked at him and she knew this time it had nothing to do with Moriarty. To hear the same words echoed back made Molly fearful but she knew she would help him. She would do anything for this man. Even through all the heartbreak and sadness knowing him had caused her in her past, she would help him.She didn't even give her next words a thought.

"What do you need?'

Molly  saw his eyes dilate at her words. He gave a gentle smile and for a moment he said nothing as he too was thinking back to that night three years previously. Sherlock closed his eyes at her softly spoken words and he then opened them and looked at her now seeing her fully. True he had denied to himself the truth in her eyes as well as his own feelings for this woman for the entirety of their friendship, relationship. Acquaintance and now as he looked deeply into her eyes he knew for certain. 

"I killed someone Molly. I shot him point blank in the forehead. I did it to protect someone. Knowing now that I am a cold blooded murderer,would you help me? "

Sherlock told her this as he waited for her reaction. molly gasped but then she kept her gaze steady as she nodded. She opened her mouth to reply when she felt her mouth dry and licked her lips.

"What do you need?"

She asked and he looked at her a moment before he leant forward moving into her space and he tilted her chin up gently before he whispered against her lips.

"You, I need you."

At this declaration, his lips sought hers and he allowed himself to feel, to allow his feelings for her to be demonstrated in that kiss. In a mere second, he was crushing her in his arms and kissing her with the passion of a dying man. 

Sherlock pulled back slowly and was panting as he looked at her. Molly was also panting and her eyes had dilated fully now as well. 

"I'm yours..."

Molly told him as she took his hands and walked with him towards her bedroom. The moment they entered the room, Molly placed her hands on his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock moaned as she had now had his shirt open and began to kiss over his chest slowly. 

"Perhaps I should admit that I love you first, though. I am only telling you this because I want you to be sure that you know that I love you Molly Hooper and your the only one I have ever loved and could.I am so sorry that I am only telling you now. I should have done it years ago,but I was scared. I want to give you my heart and well my virtue. "

Sherlock asked as he caressed her cheek with his palm. Molly closed her eyes then and parted her lips to speak when he for a moment just kissed her forehead. 

"Molly, Molly I.. Tell me you love me please tell me one time."

Molly smiled quietly as she leant up and kissed him softly. 

"Let me show you how much I love you, Sherlock."

As she said this she drew her t-shirt over her head and Sherlock gazed down over her as she was not wearing a bra and now she stood half naked in front of the man she loved with her whole heart and soul. Sherlock hesitantly raised a hand to touch her left breast then as she let out a moan he stilled. 

"Your beautiful, they are perfect. I always imagined so. let me spend my last night on earth pleasing you, teach me how to please you please?"

Molly slowly showed him and finally after a good half hour of kissing and caressing and exploring each other, finally after years of longing, obvious longing on her part and hidden on his, they came together. Neither spoke as they made love chasing the night into morning. They cuddled one last time when the dawn crested. Sherlock had stayed awake all night holding her in his arms and just twenty minutes before, she had stirred awake and now Molly slept in his arms. 

Sherlock knew it was time to go as the text message pinged and Molly stirred and looked at him. She bit her lip and would not cry, she knew she didn't want his last memory of her was her crying. Sherlock, however, did softly as he held her now. 

"That was Mycroft. I have to. Please don't. I can't say goodbye to you so how about, Remember me and smile, for it’s better to forget than to remember me and cry.”

 Sherlock told her and she nodded. They slowly drew apart and he dressed. She watched him and as she stood up he leant down and kissed her softly. 

"This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. I love you, Molly.I want you to forget about me and move on, find someone who deserves you and isn't messed up like I am.”

Sherlock replied as Molly put on her dressing gown and walked him to the door. She wanted to go after him as he left but she knew that if she did she would remember it badly. No, he wanted her to go on and live her life. Molly went to take a shower and only then she allowed herself to cry. When she was done she got dressed as she had to go into work, personal crisis or not. 

 

 


End file.
